


Maitre Chocolatier

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Chocolate, Cute Harry, F/M, M/M, Nostalgia, Switzerland, Top Louis
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mentre Harry è un famoso maitre chocolatier sposato col suo lavoro, Niall va a letto con le sosie degli angeli di Victoria's Secret e Liam non riesce a smettere di lamentarsi per qualunque cosa. Zayn vorrebbe trasferirsi in Belgio ma Perrie pare aver scoperto un'ossessione per le sopracciglia. In tutto questo Louis è un povero turista costretto a venire in Svizzera e gli Zerrie potrebbero vincere il premio per la coppia più falsa del paese.</p><p>---</p><p>{Il cioccolato è materia viva, ha il suo linguaggio interiore. Solo quando si sente oggetto di intima attenzione, e solo allora, esso cessa di ammaliar la gola e si mette a dialogare con i sensi.} </p><p>---</p><p>“Ho domanto un famoso Maitre Chocolatier, posso dirlo a tutti?”<br/>“Solo se non fai il mio nome” rise il riccio.<br/>“Ma suona bene, è imponente”<br/>“Coglione”</p><p>---</p><p>[AU! Switzerland][Larry!][Ziam!][Accenni Lirry!][Harry!Maitre][Louis!Tourist]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maitre Chocolatier

  
Harry emanò un pesante sospiro e si rimboccò le maniche, pronto a preparare altro impasto da poter successivamente infornare.  
Sentiva rumore di passi e respiri affannosi dietro di sé, non poteva distrarsi.  
Aveva lavorato sodo per quasi cinque anni per poter arrivare fino a questo punto e non ammetteva errori o altre cazzate.  
Prese in mano il cioccolato e con un minuscolo coltellino iniziò a intagliare un lato, creando piccole onde irregolari.  
Leccò il labbro inferiore e lo mordicchiò mentre iniziava a lavorare anche il secondo lato, fremendo dall’eccitazione.  
La famosa ‘mostra’ sarebbe stata fra due settimane ed Harry voleva trovarsi pronto per poter fare bella figura con chiunque.  
Che poi non era nemmeno una mostra, magari un’esposizione e degustazione dei lavori migliori della fabbrica del padre, aperta gratuitamente al pubblico per festeggiare il settantesimo anniversario.  
Harry Styles era il nipote di Dan Styles, proprietario e fondatore di una delle più famose fabbriche svizzere per la produzione di cioccolato, la  _Chocolaterie Styles_.  
Aveva ottenuto il posto presso l’azienda grazie al padre circa cinque anni fa, divenuto capo dopo la morte del nonno e da quel giorno aveva sacrificato tutto sé stesso e la sua vita sociale per immergersi nella montagna di dolciumi svizzeri.  
La sua prima occupazione fu il cassiere, ma quando tutti si accorsero della sua abilità con le mani venne chiamato ai fornelli e non ne uscì più.  
Adesso era il Maître dell’azienda, un lavoro che richiedeva rara capacità nel manipolare e sensibilità estetica.  
Avendo passato quasi sette anni della sua vita da venticinquenne ‘rinchiuso’ in cucina, non conosceva la vita e le abitudini che i ragazzi della sua età avevano e non aveva praticamente alcun contatto sociale con l’esterno.  
L’unica persona che considerava vicina ad un amico era uno dei fattorini dell’azienda, il giovane Niall Horan, col quale si era ritrovato più volte a scherzare e ridere durante i turni lavorativi.  
Ah, che sgarro.  
Niall era un ventiseienne irlandese che passava più di metà delle sue giornate a ridere e cantare canzoni inventate, diventando l’anima del gruppo anche nei luoghi più disparati.  
Aveva trascorso più di metà della sua vita nella casa di Mullingar, tentando di apprendere qualcosa in ingegneria meccanica, ma si era ritrovato a lavorare in Svizzera grazie a qualche ‘piccola’ bugia detta ai suoi.  
‘Si, gli studi sulla fluidodinamica procedono a meraviglia, concentrarsi con questo paesaggio è quasi impossibile, ma sto andando alla grande! ’ aveva raccontato un giorno tramite Skype poco prima di dirigersi alla Chocolaterie.  
Aveva detto a tutta la famiglia, cugini di terzo grado compresi- e si sa, come sono drammatici e mammoni questi irlandesi! - che partiva in Svizzera per un viaggio di ‘non-so-quando-e-se-tornerò’ per poter migliorare le sue conoscenze sulla fluidodinamica e cercare un lavoro.  
Niall non era nemmeno sicuro che una parola tanto lunga e contorta potesse esistere.  
Insomma, chi mai si potrebbe occupare di fluidodinamica e delle sue equazioni?  
Era semplicemente stato uno dei primi risultati che Wikipedia gli aveva fornito quando si era informato sul suo ipotetico futuro lavoro.  
Ma ora eccolo qui, a lavorare come fattorino e cantastorie in una delle Chocolaterie più famose del paese e mentire spudoratamente ai suoi genitori- e non dimentichiamo i cugini di terzo grado-, felice e realizzato come non mai.  
Harry finì di intagliare una piccola porzione del rettangolo di cioccolato e lo adagiò sul tavolo, osservando ciò che ne stava venendo fuori e immaginando cosa avrebbe potuto farne.  
Poteva creare una sirena, simile alla statua che si trova a Copenaghen; poteva creare una betulla come quelle che si estendevano per chilometri nei prati russi o poteva semplicemente creare un coniglietto con un fiocco vicino le orecchie per ostentare la sua eterosessualità.  
Rise e decise di modellare un animaletto dai tratti indefiniti: sarebbe toccato alla gente immaginare cosa fosse.  
Era incredibile pensare a quanta strada avesse fatto per arrivare fin in quella cucina, con in mano il suo cibo preferito e un’intera carriera brillante davanti gli occhi.  
Aveva ricevuto molte pressioni dall’esterno durante i primi anni, ‘ _Non sarai mai come Dan, oh no, quello aveva mani d’oro, figliolo! ’  ‘Cerca di non farci fare brutte figure, sei il rappresentante della nostra azienda all’estero! ’_ , ma ce l’aveva fatta e ora osservava soddisfatto il suo incrocio fra una zebra, una farfalla e un tirannosauro.  
Era il Maitre Chocolatier della Chocolaterie Styles.  
Un po’ come il tizio che facevano vedere in tv per la pubblicità della Lindt, solo più magro e più bello.  
E i suoi dolci non impiegavano venti secondi per cuocersi.  
Harry stiracchiò i pollici ed trattenne un profondo sbadiglio, osservando la porta e chiedendosi quando sarebbe tornato il suo irlandese preferito.  
Non che ne avesse un altro ovvio.  
Poche ore fa si era recato in un paesino a pochi chilometri da loro per consegnare un’enorme torta gelato e vari dessert che erano stati ordinati per un matrimonio e sicuramente doveva essere rimasto lì per festeggiare insieme a dei perfetti sconosciuti.  
‘Mi sento come il Boss delle Torte! ’ aveva dichiarato orgoglioso il biondo prima di ricevere uno scappellotto dal riccio e uscire ridacchiando dalla cucina. ‘Puoi chiamarmi Buddy! ’  
Niall riusciva a essere amico di tutti grazie alla sua spontaneità e semplicità e Harry gli invidiava parecchio questa caratteristica.  
Insomma, prima di spicciare un discorso di senso compiuto doveva formularlo nella mente e trovare l’intonazione giusta, facendo attenzione a non guardare troppo per terra o gesticolare con le mani.  
Ricordava ancora quando, in terza media, si era messo a balbettare cose senza senso di fronte tutta la classe perché non ricordava qualche frase di un discorso e il brusio generale si era trasformato in risata incontrollata.  
Era scappato in bagno con la scusa del mal di stomaco ed era rimasto a piangere per qualche minuto, seduto per terra accanto ai lavandini.  
In pratica non era mai stato bravo con le parole e preferiva esprimersi usando le mani, letteralmente.  
Creava piccoli capolavori- ok, ora tralasciamo l’animale sbilenco- di cioccolata che riuscivano a far rimanere a bocca aperta i numerosi clienti del locale adiacente alla sua fabbrica e ne ordinavano una valanga.  
Ma non sapevano che il cioccolato in valigia si sarebbe sciolto?  
Harry premette i palmi contro il legno del ripiano da lavoro e osservò i suoi piedi, così sproporzionatamente grandi.  
Forse non aveva amici anche per questo motivo.  
Insomma, chi vorrebbe essere amico di un tizio con gli stessi piedi di Telespalla Bob?  
Solo che lui era un personaggio dei Simpson, il riccio una persona vera.  
Ogni volta che si osservava allo specchio- anzi, quelle rare volte- nella sua immagine riflessa trovava solo difetti: capelli troppo disordinati e ribelli, piedi troppo grandi, gambe troppo magre, mani troppo ruvide e voce troppo profonda.  
Era un  _troppo_  di qualunque cosa, e a nessuno piaceva il troppo.  
Il troppo stroppia.  
Portò una mano alla fronte e asciugò il piccolo rivolo di sudore che stava scendendo lentamente, quando sentì una forte pacca sulla spalla che lo fece sobbalzare.  
“Uee, è tornato Nello!”  
“Ma grazie, non ce ne eravamo accorti!” sbaritò sarcastico il riccio sfiorandosi la scapola dolente.  
Maledetto Horan e il giorno in cui aveva deciso di iscriversi in palestra.  
Non poteva restare pallido e flaccido come un poletto?  
O come il culo di Miley Cyrus ai VMA’s del 2013.  
Insomma, come scordarsi l’immagine del suo didietro piazzato sulla copertina di tutte le riviste di gossip del mese?  
Disgustoso.  
“Non puoi capire Haz, il matrimonio era tutto in stile Victoria’s Secret! Era pieno di ragazze dalle gambe chilometriche e color caramello e tutte indossavano della biancheria minuscola fatta di pizzo, non ti dico che spettacolo! La prossima volta verrai con me d’accordo? Ti faccio conoscere Jasmine e Olivia, due gemelle olandesi con due bombe” mostrò la misura dei loro seni facendo gesti con le mani “così. Ci stai?”  
Gli occhi dell’irlandese brillavano di eccitazione e le sue guance erano ancora rosse: lui e le gemelle ci avevano sicuramente dato dentro come conigli.  
“Ma che proposta allettante” disse sarcastico il riccio alzando un sopracciglio. “Immagino che appena ti abbiano visto si sia scatenato il delirio generale”  
“Faccio quest’effetto, lo ammetto” si vantò Niall portandosi le mani dietro la testa e sedendosi scompostamente su una sedia blu.  
 

*        *       *

  
  
   
L’orologio segnava le 16.07 e Liam parlava senza sosta da ben venti minuti.  
Figlio mio, non ti si prosciuga mai la lingua?  
“Credevo che gli Svizzeri fossero più devoti alla pulizia. Insomma, perché in bagno ci sono solo sette asciugamani? Io ho bisogno di un asciugamano per ogni parte del corpo e per ogni momento della giornata!” strepitò agitando le braccia.  
Louis sbuffò.  
“Lì, io ne ho solo uno. Te no ha dati tre, chiudi il becco cazzo”  
“Apprezzo il tuo sforzo, ma ciò non è una scusante per gli svizzeri e i loro hotel. Fossi un ispettore della sanità li farei chiudere tutti immediatamente!” puntò l’indice contro il moro sdraiato sul lettone e lo scrutò con sguardo indagatore.  
Se non avesse studiato giurisprudenza Liam sarebbe potuto essere un fantastico sosia di Gordon Ramsay, capace di lamentarsi per ore di qualunque cosa esistente sulla Terra.  
“Se non avessi pagato un occhio della testa per questo stupido viaggio io e te saremmo già sul primo aereo di ritorno per Heathrow, sappilo”  
“Che sfortuna”  
“Anzi? Sai cosa faccio? Chiamo l’agenzia di viaggi e chiedo di farmi restituire tutti i soldi!”  
“E che motivazione gli darai?  _Gli asciugamani erano solo una decina, scusatemi tanto eh!_ ” lo canzonò Louis facendo una delle smorfie che meglio gli riuscivano. “Lì, ti chiuderanno subito la chiamata e magari ti bloccheranno, evita”  
“Tentar non nuoce”  
“Sei una testa di cazzo”  
“E tu di paguro”  
Liam uscì dalla stanza da letto- due enormi lettoni messi in angoli opposti della stanza e un tavolo in legno di noce decorato da carte e fiori- e si diresse in cucina, pigiando qualche tasto rumoroso sull’Iphone.  
Louis e Liam erano migliori amici fin da quando si trovavano nel pancione delle rispettive madri.  
Entrambi londinesi, avevano genitori amici da decine di anni e si erano ritrovati a fare conoscenza praticamente appena nati, scambiandosi giochi e ciucci- ma grazie al cielo non pannolini-.  
Erano cresciuti insieme, pranzando l’uno a casa dell’altro e condividendo qualunque tipo di esperienza, dal primo bacio alla prima cotta per la ragazzina più bella della classe.  
L’unica volta in cui fecero le cose ‘separatamente’ fu quando fecero all’amore per la prima volta: per lui accadde all’età di 15 anni con una certa Eleanor, mentre Liam ebbe un’esperienza omosessuale a 16 anni con Zayn, un giovane ragazzo arabo da poco trasferitosi a Londra.  
Non aveva più avuto suoi contatti, ma ripensando a tutte le posizioni in cui l’aveva avuto quella notte nella tenda da campeggio, sarebbe stato meglio non vederlo più per il resto della sua vita.  
Si erano ritrovati così al College insieme, prendendo la stessa facoltà- anche se sotto insistenza dei genitori e non di propria volontà- e condividendo un appartamento in pieno centro.  
I soldi non erano mai stato un problema per le loro famiglie ma i ragazzi avevano preferito guadagnare qualche soldo extra di loro iniziativa e avevano trovato lavoro come commessi in un negozio della Adidas.  
L’idea di venire per tre settimane in Svizzera a metà giugno era arrivata a quel genio di Liam Payne, ‘mi scoccia stare sempre a casa, prendiamo le vacanze e partiamo’ aveva detto un giorno col suo solito tono annoiato.  
Teoricamente Louis avrebbe potuto inventare una qualunque scusa per non venire e adesso sarebbe potuto essere sdraiato sul divano a rivedere vecchie partite dei Doncaster Rovers- la squadra della città natale dei suoi zii, che lui seguiva fin da quando era piccolo-, ma praticamente Liam lo aveva costretto minacciandolo di ‘scoregge mortali nei momenti più inaspettati’.  
E le scoregge di Liam erano mortali, seriamente.  
Secondo il moro il ragazzo si riempiva di fagioli durante la sua assenza.  
Ed era così che si erano ritrovati ad alloggiare in un lussuoso hotel da cinque stelle- mica roba da comuni mortali- in un piccolo paesino vicino Berna e a sognare già il viaggio di ritorno.  
“Hanno detto che non è una motivazione plausibile per il rimborso. Compagnie di merda”  
Liam era tornato e ora teneva le magni chiuse in un pugno, tentando di sfogare la rabbia sui polpastrelli delle dita.  
“E io che mi aspettavo ti dessero retta!” rise Louis alzandosi di scatto dal lettone. “Devo riconsiderare le mie priorità”  
“Sei simpatico come un palo in culo Tomlinson”  
“Dai, Payne, usciamo! Sicuro di esserti portato dietro tutta la prevenzione igienica necessaria? Non vorrei sentire altri lamenti poi”  
Liam annuì serio, non accorgendosi del sorrisino provocatore sul volto dell’amico e uscì chiudendosi la porta alle spalle con un tonfo sordo.  
    
  


*        *       *

  
  
   
Una pennellata.  
Grugnì.  
Forse una seconda passata non avrebbe fatto male.  
Piegò la testa da un lato e ne fece un’altra, sorridendo maliziosamente.  
Incurvò le labbra e si pompò i capelli con le dita, osservando il riflesso nel grande specchio di casa.  
I parenti avevano ragione: era tutta sua madre, e non poteva che esserne fiera!  
Non capita tutti i giorni nascere figlie di una cantante, per lo più bionde, alte, con un fisico da paura e un fidanzato che assomigliava a un mancato modello della Calvin Klein.  
Si, Perrie era tutte queste cose, forse anche di più, e ne era piacevolmente consapevole.  
Insomma, si era sempre vantata di qualunque cosa fin dalla tenera età e adesso che era cresciuta il suo ego aumentava ogni giorno di più, insieme al volume delle sue sopracciglia.  
Fece uno strillo così acuto che le orecchie umane non erano capaci di udirlo, e scese al piano di sotto, tenendosi al corrimano, per non fare la fine di qualche anno fa.  
Mentre scendeva in salone per mostrare ai genitori i suoi progressi in francese, all’età di quindici anni, cadde rovinosamente dalle scale e restò col gesso per circa un mese, impossibilitata a muovere il braccio destro.  
Battè le mani quattro volte per attirare l’attenzione dei presenti- sua madre, impegnata in una fitta conversazione con Zayn sulla sfilata di Oscar de la Renta per la collezione autunno-inverno, sua nonna, immersa in un programma televisivo sui reumatismi e il vicino di casa (nonché cugino di terzo grado del padre) che accarezzava Hatchi- e volteggiò più volte su se stessa, prima di indicare le ‘sue nuove’ sopracciglia.  
Erano leggermente più grosse, impercettibilmente più scure, ma Perrie si sentiva già in dovere di prendere il posto a Cara Delevigne durante la stagione della moda e raccontò a tutti di come quella cosa la facesse sentire favolosa.  
Diciamo che Perrie Louis Edwards non era la persona più modesta della Svizzera, e forse nemmeno la più simpatica, ma era tremendamente bella e schietta per essere ignorata dagli uomini.  
Che fosse andata a letto con mezza Berna, poi, era un’altra storia di cui Zayn, il fidanzato-modello-pakistano-fashionista, non era ancora stato reso partecipe.  
“Come sto?” domandò portandosi una mano sul fianco a mo’ di modella veterana di Vogue.  
“Divinamente tesoro, non è vero, Zay?” chiese Debbie, la madre bionda-cantante-altra fashionista.  
“Esatto” annuì il moro osservando il fondoschiena della ragazza, messo ben in mostra grazie ai leggins neri e aderenti- o meglio dire, trasparenti?-.  
Non so se sia chiara la situazione attuale di questa stramba famiglia, ma tenterò di spiegarla a grandi passi.  
Zayn e Perrie, fidanzati ufficialmente da ormai due anni, si erano conosciuti durante un casting in un’agenzia di PR newyorkese: entrambi belli, sicuri di sé e affascinanti, decisero di fidanzarsi solo per potersi cornificare a vicenda ogni giorno.  
Alla luce del giorno si dichiaravano amore eterno, ma di notte, mentre la bionda girava per club con il gruppetto di amiche fidate sempre dietro, il moro faceva fare viaggi in auto- e non solo- con bei ragazze e ragazzi provenienti dall’autostrada.  
Lui, trasferitosi dal Pakistan, all’Inghilterra e successivamente alla Svizzera dopo l’incontro con la ragazza, era un bellissimo uomo di ventisei anni, con la barbetta incolta e la voce profonda.  
Incarnazione di ogni fantasia femminile, portava il soprannome di  _potty_ \- potrebbe-pure-scopare-di-più – grazie alla dubbia fama e passava le giornate commentando l’abbigliamento della gente e sognando di calcare le passerelle più prestigiose di Parigi, Milano e New York.  
Lei, nata a Soho –noto per essere il quartiere omosessuale della capitale britannica- era un’aspirante cantante-modella-attrice-qualunque cosa comportasse brillare ed essere amata inglese, ma aveva passato tutta la vita a Berna.  
Figlia di cantanti, aveva discrete conoscenze in tutto il paese e vantava qualche premio vinto in Italia e Francia durante concorsi di canto.  
Alta, magra e bionda, aveva grandi occhi azzurri e tanto carisma, era riuscita a intrappolare Zayn nella sua ragnatela solo per potersi vantare di avere ‘un ragazzo spettacolare’, quando in realtà non lo amava per niente.  
Lui, quindi, stava con lei per i soldi e le proprietà che i genitori possedevano in Europa e Australia; lei invece, per i benefici che vi traeva –tra cui anche il sesso da favola, s’intenda- anche se ufficialmente ‘era stato colpo di fulmine’.  
Perrie lasciò un bacio a fior di labbra al fidanzato e tornò in camera sua, lasciando che la famiglia tornasse ai ritmi regolari.  
Sapeva che di lì a poco ci sarebbe stata la settimana della moda milanese e si stava preparando al meglio per poter partecipare ai casting e magari intrufolarsi a una sfilata di Valentino.  
Nel migliore dei suoi sogni, era seduta in prima fila durante la collezione autunno-inverno di Armani, con un drink in mano mentre osservava le modelle scheletriche e scambiava pareri con Gwyneth Paltrow riguardo la nuova fragranza di Marc Jacobs.  
La bionda si chiuse in bagno ed estrasse una piccola bustina bianca da una delle tante tasche del suo immenso make-up set, spargendo un po’ del contenuto sul mobile di legno e dividendolo in piccole file.  
Arrotolò una banconota da 20 franchi e, portandosela alla narice, inspirò la polverina chiara tutta d’un soffio, alzando gli occhi e trattenendo le lacrime.  
Ripeté l’operazione altre due volte, prima di pulire tutta la superficie e nascondere ogni prova.  
Era una pratica che svolgeva già da tanti mesi, serviva a renderla più attiva e instancabile e, nonostante le diverse notti insonni, non si pentiva in alcun modo della sua dipendenza malata.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

\---

  
“Harry”  
“Gn”  
“Harry”  
“Mh”  
“Haaaarry”  
“Ah”  
“La potresti smettere di fare rumori strani e darmi ascolto?”  
“Tch”  
“Va bene”  
Niall incrociò le braccia al petto e scrutò la zona intorno a sé, cercando qualcosa il cui contenuto era riversabile sulla testa di Harry, magari anche pesante.  
Sapeva che il ragazzo odiava stare alla cassa, ‘mi sento umiliato a servire sconosciuti esigenti dai portafogli sproporzionati’, ma non era una scusante per rispondergli a grugniti.  
E il biondo odiava quando lo faceva.  
Si alzò in punta di piedi e prese un sacchetto di farina semi aperto- cosa ci faceva lì era ancora da scoprire- e, proprio mentre il riccio si girava e apriva la bocca per parlare glielo versò in testa.  
Accadde tutto in pochi istanti: due ragazzi entrarono facendo suonare il campanellino posto sopra la porta d’ingresso, Harry si ritrovò cosparso di farina dalla testa ai piedi ed emise un urlo così acuto da far impallidire Ariana Grande nei suoi miglior acuti e Niall scoppiò in una risata talmente rumorosa che.. no nulla, era Niall.  
Si fermarono tutti per due secondi.  
Solitamente a quell’ora del pomeriggio, quando il sole si apprestava a tramontare e regalare uno spettacolare gioco di luci, la gente si ritirava nelle case o ammirava la vista dai balconi e quasi nessuno veniva nella Chocolaterie.  
Proprio oggi invece due giovani turisti avevano deciso di entrarci e l’irlandese aveva dato prova del suo intelletto ricoprendolo di bianco pochi secondi prima.  
Un colpo di culo del destino proprio.  
Harry si schiarì la voce e osservò imbarazzato i clienti che, al contrario di tutti quelli con cui aveva avuto a che fare, sembravano veramente curiosi e ingenui, maledizione.  
“Ehm, benvenuti!” sorrise tentando di apparire naturale, ma sapendo di non esserlo.  
Odiava il suo sorriso perché faceva comparire quelle dannate fossette ed era anche storto: dopo svariate prove davanti allo specchio aveva notato che il labbro superiore tendeva sempre a piegarsi più a destra dell’altro e lo trovava alquanto orribile.  
Poteva solo immaginare l’effetto che faceva dal vivo.  
“Saaalve” lo salutò uno dei due, dai capelli color caramello e un vistoso neo sul collo, alzando un sopracciglio indagatore “Abbiamo interrotto qualcosa?”  
“No, figuratevi, il mio amico ha qualche problema con la testa, un lieve ritardo, nulla di che”  
“Ah beh, mi dispiace” sussurrò il ragazzo grattandosi la testa.  
“Eeeeehy! Sono qui” urlò Niall agitando le braccia “Volevo solo fargli uno scherzo, e poi credo che il bianco gli doni parecchio!”  
I quattro scoppiarono in una fragorosa risata e Harry si accorse finalmente che dietro al ragazzo che aveva parlato poco prima ce n’era un altro, più basso e dalle spalle più larghe.  
Portava una canotta bianca che gli faceva risaltare l’abbronzatura e la muscolatura e il riccio si accorse di averlo guardato più del dovuto quando Niall tossicchiò “Tutto bene?”  
Bang, un’altra figura di merda. Grande Styles! Non bastava che si fosse fatto vedere coperto di farina, avesse urlato come una femminuccia, ora doveva anche mettersi a sbavare appresso un giovane turista!  
L’unica cosa positiva dell’intera vicenda era che, se tutto fosse andato bene, non l’avrebbe visto mai più in tutta la sua vita.  
“Si, si, vado un attimo a pulirmi, scusate” disse lanciando un’occhiata d’intesa al biondo fattorino.  
Trovò un asciugamano pulito nella toilette e tentò di rimuovere la polvere dal viso, sentendosi come Demi Lovato in quella scena di Camp Rock quando incontra Shane nelle cucine e cerca di non farsi riconoscere.  
Sorrise della sua ingenuità e tornò nel locale, notando che Niall aveva già stretto amicizia con i nuovi arrivati e si apprestava a fare una delle sue imitazioni di Katy Perry che facevano morire dal ridere ogni volta.  
Harry arricciò il naso, invidiando ogni volta di più la facilità dell’irlandese di scherzare con gente nuova, mentre lui sembrava un palo di scopa.  
Si avvicinò al ragazzo e mise la mani incrociate sul balcone, poggiandovi la testa e socchiudendo gli occhi.  
Louis lo osservò per qualche istante, prima di scoppiare a ridere e applaudire Niall, che cantava ‘California Gurls’ mimando delle tette finte.  
Finì l’esibizione qualche minuto dopo e gustò gli applausi dei presenti con un urletto da fangirl di Liam.  
“Comunque sono Louis e lui è il mio amico-ritardato mentale Liam” disse il ragazzo più basso allungando la mano verso i due giovani.  
“Piacere, Harry e lui è Niall” strascicò il riccio alzando di poco la testa dal balcone.  
“Giornata impegnativa?” domandò l’inglese avvicinandosi al balcone.  
“Lo è sempre, haha. Comunque, possiamo aiutarvi in qualche modo?”  
“Beh, volevamo delle informazioni per arrivare a Berna, ma credo che ormai stiate per chiudere quindi.. perché non venite con noi? Ci fate da guide!” se ne uscì Liam con un sorriso rassicurante.  
“Veramente noi saremmo molto stan-”  
“Certo, Harry non vedeva l’ora di andare in città per cercare gli ingredienti per la sua nuova torta!” urlò Niall tirando uno schiaffo- di nuovo-alla scapola del riccio e facendogli rimbombare il rumore nella cassa toracica. Maledetto.  
Sbuffò e cercò di inserirsi nel discorso sugli sport nazionali svizzeri- anche se ne sapeva meno di quanto potesse mai saperne di fisica quantistica- annuendo e dando costantemente ragione a Niall sotto lo sguardo curioso di Louis.  
Passarono circa mezz’ora così, prima di decidere di uscire tutti insieme e dirigersi verso Berna, facendo guidare il povero Styles.  
Arrivarono in centro città senza la minima idea di dove andare- Louis e Liam erano turisti inglesi ed Harry non si era mai dimostrato entusiasta di fare un giro in quella zona- finchè l’irlandese non ricordò di conoscere qualche strada, essendoci stato per consegnare delle torte a varie feste.  
“Di cosa vi occupate esattamente?” domandò il ragazzo dagli occhi azzurri, osservando Harry- l’unico che non aveva parlato quasi mai- e incrociando le mani dietro la schiena.  
“Sono un maître chocolatier, mi occupo di modellare il cioccolato, faccio torte, pasticcini e altra roba estremamente diabetica” affermò il riccio guardando il cielo che andava man mano scurendosi “Praticamente, non devi venire da me se sei a dieta o hai mal di denti”  
“Non hai la tentazione di mangiare quello che cucini?”  
“Dopo più di cinque passati lì, fidati, la voglia svanisce e ti viene il rigurgito”  
Un po’ disgustoso, ma vero. Certi giorni Harry metteva la mascherina igienica per non sentire quel profumo dolce ed invitante o spruzzava acqua di colonia sul suo banco da lavoro- promemoria: non farlo più perché la cioccolata assume un sapore disgustosamente strano e liquido-.  
“E Niall?”  
“Lui è il nostro fattorino” rispose guardando il biondo che commentava il culo di una bella turista passata davanti alla compagnia “Ma è anche il simpaticone, colui che tiene di buon umore e che rovina un po’ le mie sculture di cioccolato coi suoi morsi. Ecco, a lui la tentazione non passa mai!”  
Stranamente, Harry si ritrovò a ridere di gusto per la prima volta da tanto tempo e non si sentì a disagio come era solito fare, ma coinvolse anche Louis.  
Aveva un sorriso strano, non uno di quelli perfetti, come i modelli che primeggiavano le copertine di Cosmopolitan, ma a suo modo bello. Rassicurante.  
Gli occhi si riducevano a fessure, il labbro superiore si alzava un po’ e faceva intravedere le gengive e si creava il cosiddetto effetto ‘zampe di gallina’, che non gli toglieva un minimo di bellezza.  
Forse Harry si sentiva leggermente attratto da questo sconosciuto britannico, ma era convinto di poter controllare la situazione.  
In fondo, era solo una sera e poi non li avrebbero più visti, vero?  
Continuarono a scherzare, cazzate su cazzate e si ritrovarono davanti una pizzeria colma di gente e con pochi tavoli liberi.  
“Entriamo? Ho una fame che minchia!”  
“ _Mais que finesse!_ ” sussurrò Harry in perfetto francese. La lingua che, infondo, usava sempre.  
Parlava inglese- ma va? -, francese, tedesco e conosceva qualche insulto in irlandese, grazie alle diverse bestemmie dell’amico dopo che le sue squadre del cuore perdevano le partite di football, o qualunque sport fosse.  
Si accomodarono ad un tavolo per quattro e Liam allargò in modo impercettibile le narici, vedendo che erano messi proprio vicino alla finestra che dava sulla strada principale e trafficata.  
“Lì, non cominciare a rompere le palle” mormorò Lou mentre i due amici chiamavano un cameriere ed erano distratti. “Non so cosa ti manchi, ma ho notato che non hai una faccia soddisfatta, principessina”  
“Se solo potessimo avere una vista su, che so, un bel prato fiorito, andrebbe tutto meglio!”  
“Ti lamenteresti del polline o degli insetti. O di tutti e due”  
“Sul mare?”  
“ _Mi arrivano gli schizzi di acqua e ho paura entri un gabbiano dalla finestra_ ”  
“Luogo chiuso?”  
“ _Non c’è ricambio di aria, sai che cosa poco igienica?_ ”  
“D’accordo! Sono un cagacazzo, lo ammetto!” rise alzando le mani in segno di sconfitta, ma cercando con la coda dell’occhio altri fazzoletti. “Hai fatto il check in prima di uscire dall’albergo, almeno?”  
“Potrei aver dimenticato questo piccolo particolare”  
“Brutta testa di caz-”  
“Tutto ok?” si girò Niall con un sorriso di circostanza, osservando l’espressione furibonda di Liam.  
“Si si, benissimo” rispose agitando la mano. “Ordiniamo?”  
“Certo”  
   
*        *        *  
   
Zayn masticò rumorosamente la chewing-gum alla menta e alzò un sopracciglio, osservando meglio il soffitto della stanza.  
Perrie lo guardò maliziosa, tracciando la forma del suo petto con l’indice e succhiandolo provocante.  
Il moro abbozzò un sorrisetto e tornò a concentrarsi sulle immagini disegnate sopra di lui, seguendo con lo sguardo il percorso astratto di una linea azzurra, che si incrociava con un cerchio verde e creava un gioco di colori mozzafiato.  
Ricordava ancora il giorno in cui aveva lanciato un giocattolino di gomma lì sopra e, notò sorridendo, che nessuno lo aveva ancora tolto e adesso si confondeva bene con le varie immagini.  
Ingoiò la chewing-gum- ok, sapeva che non andava fatto, ma era troppo buona per resistere – e girò la testa verso la bionda, che stava ancora provando ad attirare la sua attenzione, e quella di qualcun altro.  
Le lasciò un bacio veloce e andò a vestirsi, nonostante fossero ancora le dieci di sera e sarebbe dovuto uscire per le undici e mezza, ma non aveva alcuna voglia di tornare sotto le lenzuola- gli era bastata la ‘ginnastica’ di pochi minuti fa -.  
Perrie incrociò le braccia e fece una smorfia scocciata, amava veramente il sesso con Zayn- forse una delle poche cose buone che portava quel ragazzo – e odiava quando lui faceva lo stanco o la liquidava subito dopo.  
In fondo, viveva nella sua casa, mangiava il suo cibo, pesava sulle spalle, vabbè, forse più su quelle dei genitori, ma era più o meno lo stesso, e non faceva nulla per contribuire alle spese della famiglia, se non chiacchierare con la madre o accarezzare Hatchi.  
Da un altro punto di vista, però, era troppo bello e amato per essere lasciato e Perrie non voleva restare sola- ufficialmente – e preferiva vivere in una menzogna che affrontare la realtà.  
Non è forse quello che farebbero tutti?  
Si stiracchiò, facendo scricchiolare le dita dei piedi e un grosso sbadiglio, pensando a come poter passare la serata.  
Mandò un messaggio a Kaytlin, la sua migliore amica, e attese la risposta ascoltando il tranquillo scrosciare dell’acqua nella doccia.  
_-22.08 Che si fa stasera? x_  
_-22.10 Pensavo all’Eclipse, che dici?_  
_-22-11 Ci vediamo davanti l’ingresso. Total black?_  
_-22.12 Total black._  
Sorrise osservando lo schermo e canticchiò una melodia inventata, immaginando la fantastica notte che l’attendeva.  
Sentiva il rumore della tv provenire dal piano di sotto e qualche risata, segno che i suoi genitori e il cane e i vicini erano riuniti insieme in salone, nessuno si sarebbe degnato di salire al piano di sopra, e lei ebbe il via libera per accendersi una sigaretta.  
Ok, aveva 24 anni, ma viveva sempre coi genitori e la mamma odiava il fumo più di qualunque altra cosa al mondo- normale, dopo aver perso papà e zio a causa di un tumore – e preferiva non fare nulla di fronte a lei, per non deluderla.  
Una figlia che fumava, faceva uso di droghe e viveva in una totale menzogna non era esattamente il sogno di ogni madre, e Perrie si arrangiava come meglio poteva.  
Estrasse una sigaretta e la portò alla bocca, gustando il suo ‘strano sapore’, che certe volte l’aveva tentata a mordere il bastoncino.  
Lasciò che quel profumo le inebriasse i sensi e la tranquillizzasse per un po’ mentre si massaggiava la testa e pensava a quale ombretto usare.  
Un’ora dopo Perrie era di fronte il chiassoso locale, indossava un vestito corto e attillato che non lasciava spazio all’immaginazione e in bocca aveva un’altra sigaretta, la sesta di quella serata.  
Starnutì guardandosi intorno e attese Kaytlin, che era professionista dei ritardi- ma chi gliel’aveva fatto a venire a quell’ora pur sapendo di non trovare la sua amica? -.  
Aveva mandato un messaggio a Zayn pochi minuti fa, avvertendolo di non aspettarla sveglia, ma ben consapevole che lui non si sarebbe nemmeno sognato di farlo.  
Erano solo ‘messaggi ufficiali’ da coppietta innamorata, e i due avevano ormai imparato il copione a memoria.  
Sapeva che il moro andava in giro per diversi locali- chissà, magari avrebbe avuto modo di incontrarlo quella sera- e rincasava verso l’alba, fermandosi in qualche autogrill o parcheggio semi vuoto con la sciacquetta di turno.  
D’altronde, anche la bionda si comportava così, e scrollò le spalle indifferente.  
Non c’era sentimento, solo sesso e sorrisi hollywoodiani.  
Aggiustò il ciuffo biondo dietro l’orecchio ed entrò nella discoteca, salutando Antoine, il buttafuori dal sorriso gentile.  
Nonostante fosse aperta da più o meno venti minuti, la puzza di alcool era percepibile fin dall’ingresso e, se il suo olfatto non dava i numeri, qualcuno fumava uno spinello negli angoli bui.  
Tutto regolare, insomma, aveva visto gente fare l’amore nel bel mezzo della pista da ballo e due ragazze succhiarsi i capezzoli su un tavolo, niente poteva sconvolgerla.  
Niente tranne il ragazzo che vide pochi metri davanti a sé, braccio sulla testa e gambe incrociate.  
Sapeva benissimo il suo nome, e si meravigliò di non essersi mai accorta che magari anche lui era un frequentatore assiduo del posto.  
Insomma, ci avrebbe provato molto tempo prima.  
Si morse il labbro e ondeggiò sensualmente verso di lui, notando- soddisfatta- che non era solo.  
In tempi di carestia, ogni buco è magia, no?  
“Ehy” salutò alzando un sopracciglio e cercando di apparire sensuale.  
Il ragazzo si girò e per un attimo Perrie lo vide confuso “Ciaaao” strascicò.  
La bionda girò lo sguardo sui suoi tre ‘accompagnatori’ e si presentò soavemente.  
Uno era biondo, faccia conosciuta ma nome ignoto, uno aveva un viso tondo e tenero, mentre l’altro indossava una canottiera bianca che risaltava i muscoli e i tatuaggi.  
Non male, pensò.  
Harry approfittò del momento di distrazione di Perrie per mandare uno sguardo curioso a Niall, come se il biondo potesse in qualche modo spiegargli quella strana situazione.  
Il riccio aveva sentito parlare della ragazza come di una dai facili costumi ed era convinto che sicuramente il suo amico irlandese avesse fatto un giro là sotto.  
Per quanto lo riguardava, poteva anche essere una bellissima ragazza, e chissà, anche simpatica, ma la sola idea di andarci a letto lo disgustava.  
“Sono Niall Horan, migliore amico di Harry”  
Niall sapeva come fare colpo, pur capendo che Perrie non era venuta per lui aveva cercato di attirare l’attenzione su di sé, un po’ per parare il culo all’amico, un po’ per avere un’altra soddisfazione, e ora osservava la biondina ridere a una delle sue battute.  
Aveva le labbra rosse e due grosse sopracciglia scure a incorniciare gli occhi truccati di nero, in completo abbinamento col resto dell’outfit.  
Harry fece scivolare lo sguardo sulle sue gambe, e la biondina ne approfittò per alzare un po’ il vestito, credendo di far colpo.  
Il riccio la invidiava tantissimo, aveva sempre voluto indossare un vestitino striminzito e nero- con le sue gambe, ne aveva il pieno diritto- ma Niall l’aveva sempre minacciato di scherzi atroci se mai avesse osato, ma era sempre stato costretto a mettere solo jeans attillati neri.  
“Sei un fottuto ragazzo Harry, hai venticinque anni, non puoi veramente voler uscire così!”  
Non capiva cosa ci fosse di male nel mettere un indumento femminile, insomma, era solo un pezzo di stoffa fatto per coprire il corpo, che importanza aveva la sua forma?  
Promise a se stesso che un giorno sarebbe uscito senza Niall- sì, ma con chi? - e avrebbe indossato un abito.  
Perrie sorrise maliziosa e si avvicinò al biondino, trascinandolo al centro della pista da ballo, ignorando le facce dei suoi amici, che non avevano fatto altro che squadrarla dal suo arrivo.  
Se non riusciva a far colpo sul famoso Harry Styles, si sarebbe accontentata del suo migliore amico, e collega irlandese e avrebbe risolto un altro piccolo dilemma.  
“Quella è la troia per eccellenza” sussurrò Louis ai due giovani “Non la conosco, ma ehy, ho visto come ti squadrava, Haz. Dovresti ringraziare Dio di avere un amico come Niall”  
“Già” roteò gli occhi il diretto interessato.  
Era stato contrario fin da principio a venire all’Eclipse, sapeva che la gente che lo frequentava non era della miglior specie, ma i ragazzi avevano insistito e lui non se l’era sentita di fare il guastafeste quella volta.  
In fondo, si ripeteva, non li avrebbe rivisti mai più, e Louis era veramente carino.  
In quella serata poteva accadere di tutto.  
Rabbrividì e si sentì sciocco per aver anche solo pensato che il ragazzo fosse gay, come lui. Insomma, gente come Louis Tomlinson era circondata da ragazze giorno e notte- probabilmente quando era partito per la Svizzera le lenzuola erano ancora stropicciate e calde- e non avrebbe avuto alcun motivo per provare attrazione per individui dell’altro sesso.  
“Non trovate che faccia troppo caldo qui?” domandò Liam interrompendo il suo flusso di pensieri.  
“Non cominciare, ti prego” supplicò Lou allargando le narici infastidito.  
“E’ solo che il locale non è proprio profumato, e dovrebbero almeno mettere finestre o qualcosa per permettere di cambiare aria”  
Harry sorrise, rivelando le fossette- cosa che non sfuggì a Louis- e ripensò alle sedici volte in cui Liam si era lamentato durante tutta la serata.  
La luce dei lampioni era troppo gialla, le strade troppo pulite, ‘sembravano quasi uscite dal set del Truman Show’, la gente troppo onesta e cordiale, i prezzi troppo alti e sembrava che perfino le piume dei piccioni avessero assunto un colore strano.  
Non era un tipo facile da accontentare- aveva da ridire su qualunque cosa, anche se gli avessi portato Sasha Grey su una torta, avrebbe avuto una lamentela- ma era estremamente tenero e simpatico, con un viso dolce e rassicurante.  
Poteva anche sopportarlo per altre quattro ore, si.  
Posò lo sguardo sui due biondi al centro della pista da ballo e capì che sarebbe stata una lunga, lunghissima serata.  
Tentò di non pensare a come sarebbe stato difficile svegliarsi il giorno seguente e si (ri)maledì per non aver pensato a una scusa ed essere scappato finita la cena.  
Si era divertito, aveva riso come non faceva da tempo, ma non era il tipo di persona adatto per stare in compagnia, e preferiva passare del tempo a casa solo invece che in un pub affollato e chiassoso.  
Liam sbuffò e trascinò Harry in un angolo, lasciando Louis in compagnia di una giovane coppia olandese con la quale aveva frequentato un corso di arte.  
Com’era piccolo il mondo, eh?  
Strinse il polso fino a far gemere il riccio dal dolore e lo fece girare con la schiena contro un muro, osservandolo negli occhi.  
Successe tutto così improvvisamente e senza alcun senso che Harry non riuscì nemmeno a mettere a fuoco gli occhi del ragazzo di fronte a lui, che percepì le sue labbra calde premere sulle sue.  
Fu un bacio lungo e umido, imbarazzato da una parte e voglioso dall’altro, confuso da entrambe.  
“E’ tutta la sera che volevo farlo” sussurrò Liam solleticando il collo del ragazzo.  
“Mh” mugolò quello.  
Era disgustato, non provava alcuna attrazione, ma, per qualche strano motivo, sorrise e lo ribaciò.  
Così.  
_In quella serata poteva accadere di tutto._  
No?    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

\---

Perrie asciugò soddisfatta la bocca e osservò il ragazzo di fronte a sé, ansimante e sorridente.  
Gli lasciò un bacio veloce a fior di labbra e si alzò, dirigendosi a passo felpato fuori dal bagno.  
Niall mimò un ‘wow’ e si alzò velocemente la cerniera, seguendola di nuovo dentro la sala.  
Erano quasi le tre di notte e il locale era così colmo di gente che aveva paura di non riuscire a trovare i suoi amici ed era certo che sarebbe rimasto lì, magari con Perrie.  
Quella ragazza ci sapeva veramente fare, da qualunque punto di vista.  
Ed era pure bella.  
Assomigliava a un angelo nero di Victoria’s Secret, e anche se non aveva quella figura anoressica come loro, aveva un corpo meraviglioso, tondo e morbido al punto giusto.  
Sapeva che era fidanzata, da quelle parti tutti conoscevano lei e il suo ‘amore’, ma sapeva anche che, se a lei non importava, nemmeno a lui importava.  
Tantomeno a Zayn.  
Se fosse stato gay, ci avrebbe fatto su un pensierino.  
Non per nulla Harry gli aveva dato il soprannome di ‘Nello er puttanello’, salvandolo perfino in rubrica così.  
Ma sai che bella figura, se in un luogo pubblico ti squilla il telefono- poggiato a caso su un tavolo- e tutti vedono il display illuminarsi con ‘Nello er Puttanello’, come glielo spieghi?  
Niall rise rumorosamente, beandosi del fatto che nessuno avrebbe potuto sentire la sua fragorosa risata con tutto quel frastuono e tornò in giro cercando il suo amico riccio.  
Sapeva che domattina l’avrebbe ucciso per averlo portato qui e che adesso avrebbe atteso con le braccia incrociate ad un angolo della sala, ma era troppo euforico per pensarci.  
Ad un angolo della sala trovò Liam, seduto a un tavolo e intento a passare uno spinello a un gruppo di ragazzini del luogo, visibilmente esagitato e soddisfatto di sé.  
Uno andato, ne restavano altri due, e  _lei_.  
Passò in mezzo un gruppo di persone spingendoli via bruscamente e ignorando i loro miseri insulti in francese- che gli ricordava l’arabo stretto, così- e girò l’angolo, trovando davanti a sé una scena che mai in vita sua si sarebbe aspettato di vedere.  
Ok, conosceva Harry e i suoi ‘strani desideri’ da anni, ma non aveva mai pensato che avrebbe avuto il coraggio di realizzarne almeno uno, erano terribilmente imbarazzanti per qualunque persona sana di mente.  
Ah, giusto, non per Harry Styles.  
Guidava un trenino di gente ubriaca girando in cerchio, agitando le braccia, ululando allegramente e di tanto in tanto ancheggiando in direzione di Louis.  
Portava un boa giallo-fucsia fosforescente al collo ed era rimasto senza camicia- nessuno voleva sapere dov’era andata e come ci era arrivata- rivelando un petto muscoloso, tatuato e.. graffiato.  
“ _Niall, viens ici!_ ” gli urlò appena incrociò il suo sguardo e mandò un bacio volante.  
Il biondo girò la testa dall’altro e grattò il mento timidamente, sperando che nessuno lo riconoscesse e si chiedesse quale tipo di gente frequentasse.  
Sapeva che Harry parlava francese solo in poche occasioni: sul luogo di lavoro- se era strettamente necessario- per insultare qualcuno e quando era ubriaco.  
Evento capitato solo tre volte lungo il corso della loro amicizia: al compleanno dell’irlandese di due anni fa, quando il ragazzo aveva alzato leggermente il gomito e aveva finito per addormentarsi su un tavolinetto del giardino abbracciato a una confezione di senape, predicando la fine del mondo per tutti e innaffiando le piante alle quattro del mattino; alla festa per il diploma di Gemma, quando aveva flirtato col suo insegnante di filosofia e al matrimonio di Jacques, un loro amico e collega, e quella era proprio una storia scema.  
Mentre tutti gli ospiti erano dentro il grande capannone bianco- stile Harry Potter- ad applaudire gli sposi che si cimentavano nei balli più strani, Harry era scappato con un bicchiere di grappa in mano e un cameriere furioso- e figo- dietro e si era tuffato nel laghetto a pochi metri dall’ingresso, urlando ‘viva i dissennatori che mangiano cavolfiori! ’.  
Niall non avrebbe mai dimenticato l’espressione di tutti gli invitati nel vedere un ubriaco farsi il bagno e cantare Frank Sinatra al matrimonio e ricordò di aver scattato anche qualche foto. Preziose.  
“Ohi” sobbalzò al suono di un singhiozzo dietro di lui, e sentì due grandi mani circondargli le spalle.  
Era solo il riccio, regolare.  
“Hai visto L-Louis?” domandò reprimendo un altro singhiozzo e alzando un sopracciglio.

Puzzava tremendamente di alcool e i palmi erano sudaticci.

“E’ al tavolo alla tua sinistra, e non toccarmi, non so cos’hanno fatto quelle mani”  
“Qualche sega”  
“Lo immaginavo”  
“Magari nasce Pinocchio”  
“Magari”  
“Che tristezza però nascere da una sega. Secondo me solo gli sfigati nascono così”  
“Sei ubriaco, andiamo a casa?”  
“No, devo fare un pompino a Louis”  
“Alzo le mani se sei proprio convinto”  
Ok che Harry ubriaco era capace di fare cose che nessuno avrebbe mai fatto, sobrio o meno, ma andare da Lou e dirgli ‘ehy, devo farti un lavoretto, andiamo in bagno’ era esagerato anche per lui!  
Niall scosse la testa sconcertato e andò a cercare Perrie, che non poteva essere scappata tanto lontano.  
Harry si ‘pettinò’ con le dita i capelli lunghi e ricci, e si avvicinò suadente al ragazzo seduto di fronte a lui, con le gambe incrociate e gli occhi spiritati.  
Non capiva come avesse fatto a pensare anche solo per un momento che potesse essere etero, insomma, appariva perfino più frocio di lui!  
Aveva lineamenti femminili e sottili e quel filo di barba e di abbronzatura che lo rendeva ancora più dio greco di quanto non fosse, avrebbe fatto eccitare un Harry sobrio e serio, figuriamoci quello ubriaco senza princìpi.  
Leccò le labbra, percependo un mix fra frutti esotici e sale- dettagli- e si sedette sulle gambe del moro, iniziando a giocherellare con le ciocche di capelli davanti gli occhi.  
Aveva degli occhi piccoli, ma il riccio, nonostante il semi-buio e i capelli, riuscì a notare il loro colore, un azzurro non limpido, sporco.  
Gli ricordava il suo, di colore: verde, non smeraldo, verde sporco, verde strano.  
Che curiosa coincidenza.  
Louis morse il labbro inferiore e iniziò a percorrere il busto di Harry con i polpastrelli, sospirando e socchiudendo gli occhi.  
Certo, se non fosse stato così ubriaco non avrebbe mai trovato tutto questo coraggio, e pregò Dio che tutta questa serata non avesse mai fine.  
Harry era tremendamente bello, quasi da fare schifo e il suo fisico possente era in netto contrasto con il suo carattere, così modesto e tranquillo.  
Durante tutta la cena aveva spiccicato poche parole e non aveva parlato per niente del suo lavoro, insomma, era pur sempre un noto maitre chocolatier, avrebbe potuto parlare di cioccolato e incantare tutti, ma aveva preferito restare in silenzio e sorridere.  
Parlava in modo lento, scandendo le parole e gesticolando, facendo molte pause e pensando sempre alla cosa giusta da dire per non perdere l’attenzione dell’ascoltatore.  
Louis aveva avuto modo di conversarci un po’ in privato durante il tragitto per l’Eclipse, mentre Liam e Niall ridevano per le barzellette sporche che inventavano, e si era innamorato della sua voce.  
Così roca e sensuale, la stessa che gli stava sussurrando cose sconce in questo istante.  
No, d’accordo, era ubriaco, ma non al punto da farsi fare un pompino da lui nello squallido bagno del locale.  
In più, Harry non era nemmeno del tutto cosciente delle sue azioni, e non voleva che tutto ciò pesasse in qualche modo sulla sua coscienza.  
Doveva tornare in Inghilterra con la coscienza pulita e il portafoglio mezzo vuoto.  
“No, Haz, torna a casa” gli sussurrò osservando una drag queen passargli di fianco.  
“Ma Lou..” implorava mordicchiandogli l’orecchio.  
Gesù, era troppo.  
_In quella serata non doveva accadere di tutto._  
 

*        *        *

   
“Quindi mi stai dicendo che ho fatto la puttana, ho ballato mezzo nudo, ho baciato Liam, ho fatto delle seghe a sconosciuti e ho supplicato Louis di farsi fare un pompino?”  
“Si”  
“Oh Gesù. Se fossi venuto ricoperto di brillantini e in tanga avrei fatto una figura di merda minore”  
“Non eri lontano dal conciarti in quel modo”  
“Grazie del supporto” bofonchiò il riccio nascondendosi il viso fra le mani e mugugnando.  
“Dai, guarda le cose in modo positivo. Probabilmente non li vedrai mai più e loro si dimenticheranno di tutto! Liam era completamente fatto, ed è stato lui a spingerti contro quel muro, ricordi?”  
“Mh”  
“Dai, Haz. Metti il grembiule e continua a cucinare, mi sa che il secondo forno è abbastanza caldo”  
Harry mugugnò e seguì il consiglio dell’amico, mancavano pur sempre due settimane a quella mostra e non voleva farsi trovare impreparato o distratto a causa di uno stupido turista inglese che, tra l’altro, non aveva ancora comprato nulla da loro.  
Li aveva praticamente costretti a girare tutta Berna, mangiare in uno stupido ristorante e farlo ubriacare- Niall reggeva benissimo l’alcool- nel night club più famoso della città, senza alcun motivo.  
Poteva essere bellissimo ed estremamente scopabile, ma ciò non toglieva che era solo un coglione viziato, e non li aveva nemmeno ringraziati!  
Verso le cinque del mattino il biondo lo aveva preso per mano e lo aveva letteralmente trascinato fuori l’Eclipse, tra gli sguardi curiosi della gente e le sue flebili urla ‘Nick, Nick, non mi lasciare qui, dimmi che ti rivedrò! ’, rivolte ad un trentenne olandese- che sembrava la proiezione di Harry fra dieci anni- con cui aveva fatto ‘amicizia’ durante la nottata. Non era riuscito a trovare la sua camicia alla fine e aveva finito per farlo uscire col boa fosforescente e una coroncina di carta viola, gli avrebbe raccontato un’innocente bugia in caso quell’argomento sarebbe mai dovuto saltare fuori e non ci avrebbero più pensato.  
I due ragazzi avevano perso Louis e Liam tra la folla, non avevano i loro numeri di telefono e non sapevano nemmeno se erano ancora vivi o no- esagerati! -, ma Niall decise di non dar peso alla cosa perché, in fondo, erano solo stati le loro ‘guide turistiche’, e i tipi erano adulti e vaccinati, non c’era motivo di preoccuparsi.  
Per quanto riguardava Perrie, invece, l’aveva rivista per pochi istanti in compagnia di un’amica- più gemella che conoscente – vicino l’uscita, non si era premurato di salutarla o altro, perché sapeva benissimo che alla bionda non fregava assolutamente nulla, e lasciava che il suo cuore si rompesse in mille pezzi in silenzio.  
Aveva passato dei bellissimi momenti con lei- ok, non è che avessero avuto modo di parlare più di tanto, visto che erano impegnati in altre attività – ma Niall adorava la sua voce e i suoi occhi, così simili ai suoi e così spenti.  
Invidiava troppo Zayn perché aveva quella meraviglia davanti quasi ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro, ma non ne apprezzava i vantaggi e la tradiva con cani e porci.  
Se fosse stato al posto suo, pensò osservando il cielo plumbeo di quel giorno, avrebbe trovato un modo per farla innamorare di lui, e avrebbero vissuto felici e contenti, come nelle favole.  
Già, il piccolo Nello er puttanello era cotto a puntino.  
Sorrise e piegò la testa da un lato, lasciando che l’aria fresca del mattino rinvigorisse i suoi sensi e gli rinfrescasse il cervello: lo avrebbe aspettato una lunga giornata.  
Harry estrasse dal secondo forno l’impasto della torta, una nuova strana ricetta di Jasmine, e chiamò un cameriere per portagliela nell’altra sala, aveva troppi impegni ed era già poco lucido di suo.  
Costretto ad alzarsi solo tre ore dopo essere crollato sul divano, era arrivato alla Chocolaterie in netto ritardo rispetto agli altri giorni, con delle occhiaie enormi e una voce più roca del solito.  
A sentire il resoconto di Niall, ne aveva combinate di cotte e di crude la sera precedente, e non ricordava praticamente nulla.  
Si (ri)maledì per l’ennesima volta per la sua coglionaggine, non avrebbe dovuto lasciarsi trascinare dall’euforia del gruppo e non avrebbe dovuto avvicinare alcun tipo di alcool alla sua bocca, viste le precedenti esperienze, ma non era proprio riuscito a resistere quando un ubriaco e sensuale Louis gli aveva offerto un Mojito sotto le note di Ellie Goulding.  
Si disgustava di se stesso per aver baciato Liam, insomma, era carino e tutto, ma ew no, sembrava il figlio illegittimo di un orsetto e David Beckham, e l’avrebbe voluto al massimo come amico.  
Si vergognava del fatto di aver messo in bocca e in mano chissà quanti membri estranei e di aver supplicato Louis che, fortunatamente, era ubriaco e non avrebbe ricordato nulla.  
Anche se, a pensarci, Louis lo attraeva tantissimo, e, altro che figlio illegittimo di un calciatore e un mammifero, il ragazzo sembrava proprio essere stato creato dagli dei dell’Olimpo, con quegli zigomi appuntiti e gli occhietti piccoli ed espressivi.  
In più, aveva una voce tremendamente tenera e delle spalle così possenti e muscolose che sembravano essere state create per venire graffiate da lui.  
Scosse la testa e si vergognò per aver anche solo pensato quelle cose: lui e Lou erano solo amici, e forse nemmeno quello, e così doveva restare.  
Canticchiò una canzoncina di Anastacia e chiuse lo sportello del forno con un movimento di anca- altro che Shakira- dirigendosi finalmente al ripiano di lavoro e iniziando ad impastare la cioccolata.  
Magari non era bravo con le parole, ma era il Dio della Chocolaterie Styles e questo gli bastava.  
 

*        *        *

  
   
Harry aveva la voce roca.  
Lui amava la voce roca.  
Harry aveva le fossette.  
Lui amava le fossette.  
Harry aveva dei bellissimi tatuaggi e quattro capezzoli.  
Lui amava i tatuaggi e, beh, i capezzoli erano una cosa originale.  
Harry aveva una bella risata.  
Lui amava esserne il motivo.  
Harry aveva praticamente ogni cosa che Louis amava, e ciò lo rendeva tremendamente folle e triste, perché non poteva avere l’unica cosa che veramente voleva: lui.  
Lo desiderava ardentemente, ne era stato attratto fin dal primo momento e si era promesso che avrebbe tentato di tutto pur di conquistarlo durante i suoi giorni di permanenza in Svizzera.  
Stava seduto al tavolino del bar e torturava la cannuccia con le mani, mentre pensava e attendeva Liam, andato a pagare il conto. Inspirò l’aria del posto, così ‘pulita’ e diversa da quella di Londra e osservò la gente camminare intorno a lui: erano le undici, la città si stava ancora svegliando e tutti si dirigevano da qualche parte, lentamente, scandendo il rumore dei passi con la loro voce e le litigate in francese al telefono.  
Sorrise, perché gli ricordò Harry ubriaco che litigava con Nick per chi dovesse ballare per primo con Conchita la drag queen, insultandolo in quella lingua all’apparenza così delicata. Rise, perché pensò al fatto che gli ricordasse una specie di arabo stretto in certi momenti, anche se non l’aveva mai sentito parlare, né normale, né tantomeno stretto.  
Lui e Liam avevano tutta la giornata libera, tanti soldi, tanto tempo e praticamente nessuna idea di come e dove trascorrerla. Le uniche persone a cui potevano rivolgersi erano Niall ed Harry, ma non gli andava di disturbarli di nuovo, visto l’ingente quantità di lavoro che avevano ogni giorno, e considerando che avevano già fatto abbastanza ‘danni’ portandoli con loro all’Eclipse.  
Insomma, nonostante fosse estate e mezza Berna fosse in vacanza, loro lavoravano e si alzavano ogni mattina alle sei, non avevano alcun bisogno di sciocchi turisti che gli chiedessero di trascinarli in giro per la città, senza nemmeno ringraziarli.  
Minchia, non si erano nemmeno salutati ieri, e Louis aveva fatto solamente in tempo a vedere Niall che trascinava fuori un ubriaco e felice Harry verso le prima luci dell’alba, ma non aveva avuto tempo di rivolgergli la parola.  
“Ehy, Lou, andiamo?” domandò all’improvviso Liam agitando un pacchetto di carta unto davanti i suoi occhi.  
“E quello cos’è?”  
“Non so, me l’ha dato la commessa, dice che sono carino” alzò le spalle e piegò il labbro in un’espressione tenera.  
“Evidentemente intendeva me, sciocchino”  
“Non hai perso il carattere da diva, vedo”  
“E tu non hai controllato se quel pacchetto avesse germi o altra roba che potesse infettare/ferire/uccidere/far ammalare il povero Liam Payne?”  
“Stai zitto, stronzo”  
I due ragazzi scoppiarono a ridere e si spinsero per qualche metro di strada- un po’ come Shrek e Fiona nel primo film- prima di venire fulminati dallo sguardo di una vecchietta che, con cinquanta gradi all’ombra, andava in giro con pelliccia e guanti.  
“Ho caldo solo a vederla” sbottò il liscio girandosi per un millesimo di secondo e squadrandola da capo a piedi.  
“Mh, non sapevo avessi gusti così.. antichi, Tomlinson”  
“Oh, andiamo, hai capito cosa intendevo coglione!” sbuffò incrociando le braccia e indossando i suoi amati Ray Ban neri.  
“Hai piani per oggi?”  
“Forse”  
“Spara”  
“Dovremmo ringraziare Niall e Harry per ieri, insomma, a un certo punto della serata ci siamo persi”  
“Si, Niall con Perrie e tu con Harry. E poi c’è Liam il coglione a cui viene il magone e si fuma un cannone!” canticchiò con vocina stridula muovendo le mani a pinza e dondolandosi da una parte all’altra.  
“Io? Sei tu quello che è andato a baciarlo!”  
“Lou, bacio anche il mio cane se è per questo”  
“Sei disgustoso”  
“Tanto mi ami lo stesso”  
Camminarono chiacchierando animatamente per circa venti minuti, esplorando nuovi vicoli e beandosi dello splendido paesaggio alpino, prima di fermarsi di fronte la bellissima e decorata vetrina della Chocolaterie Styles. Louis prese un respiro profondo- non sapeva nemmeno lui perché- ed entrò, facendo suonare il piccolo campanello appeso sopra la porta d’ingresso.  
Silenzio.  
Un fortissimo odore di cioccolato li avvolse e Liam allargò le narici a mo’ di maialino per ‘sniffarlo’ tutto “Devo comprare cioccolato, ecco”  
“Fai pure, io intanto vado a vedere se c’è qualcuno” sussurrò il liscio passando di fronte la cassa vuota e spingendo la porta dei camerieri, oltre la quale di solito si trovavano le cucine.  
Era domenica, era luglio, ma non c’era praticamente nessuno lì dentro, e Louis cominciò a pensare che magari qualcuno si fosse dimenticato di chiudere la porta e che oggi avessero il giorno libero.  
Ci rimase un po’ male, perché aveva comunque tanta voglia di vedere i bellissimi occhi di Harry e sentire la sua voce- ma no, non era cotto- e fece retrofront a testa bassa, andando a sbattere contro una superficie dura e.. viva?  
Sentì un tonfo metallico e un’imprecazione in francese, vide dei mocassini neri sporchi di cioccolato e delle grandi mani poggiate sui fianchi.  
Non dovette nemmeno alzare la testa per capire di chi si trattasse.  
“ _Oops_ ” sussurrò portandosi un dito alla bocca.  
“ _Hi_ ” rispose l’altro ammorbidendo il tono di voce, che risuonava quasi come una carezza materna.  
Oh beh, Harry e Louis trovavano sempre un modo per incontrarsi in strane circostanze, no?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

\---

Si, ecco, Harry non era per niente bravo con le parole, ma aveva la strana e sporca sensazione di essere stato bravo in qualcos'altro la sera precedente. Louis arrossì violentemente, come se riuscisse a leggere i suoi pensieri. Dannazione, è così attraente.

  
  
Poche ore prima, appena arrivati nella Chocolaterie, Niall aveva tentato di rievocare i ricordi dell'Eclipse- o almeno, ciò che aveva visto e si sentiva in grado di raccontare- e Harry avrebbe veramente voluto sotterrarsi e morire sepolto vivo. Non ricordava assolutamente nulla, oltre una voce femminile schifata e lontana e le mani del biondo aggrappate con forza alle sue spalle, mentre annaspava poggiato su una superficie liscia e fredda. Non era esattamente il tipo adatto per quel genere di serata, anche se rivelava la parte migliore- o peggiore- di lui, e non era assolutamente in grado di reggere l'alcohol. Se durante i tre episodi precedenti ne aveva avuto un'intuizione, ora era un fatto provato. Harry Edward Styles era nato per stare in quel negozio e non si sarebbe più mosso di lì. Niall gli aveva raccontato che, a un certo punto della serata, si era seduto a cavalcioni su Louis per qualche minuto, prima di trascinarlo in bagno e rientrare con qualche altro graffio e un ghigno soddisfatto. Il riccio sperò con tutto il cuore che Louis l'avesse picchiato o, magari, preso a frustate e che non fosse accaduto nient'altro. Certo, Harry non era vergine, ma l'idea di scopare con un estraneo troppo bello ed esperto per lui era lontana tanto quanto quella di buttare via i mocassini e convertirsi alla sacra religione delle Converse. Tuttavia, non potè togliere dalla mente l'idea che magari era anche stato bravo e aveva toppato- per una volta nella sua vita, alleluja!-. Dopodicchè, si era diretto verso Conchita e aveva iniziato a ballarle intorno canticchiando qualcosa che risuonava troppo volgare per essere romantico. E così lei aveva iniziato a urlargli contro, dandogli dello sfacciato e morto di cazzo- “Sono scoppiato a ridere come un petardo in quell'istante” ammise Niall- e lui aveva usato il francese per difendersi e dirgliene di tutti i colori. E allora era grave. “Come se non bastasse” aveva poi continuato il biondo “non ci hai nemmeno provato con me, e questo dimostra che anche da ubriaco hai dei gusti di merda”  
Erano scoppiati entrambi a ridere e per un breve istante Harry aveva perfino dimenticato il duro contatto con la realtà. Duro.  
“Io ricordo che mi hai trascinato a un certo punto, e qualcuno ha urlato. Quello cos'era?”  
“Mh, mi sa che è stato a fine serata. Liam e Louis erano spariti nel nulla e tu eri rimasto solo come un cane e sei caduto a terra piagnucolando. Ti ho preso dalle spalle e ti ho trascinato per mezzo locale sul pavimento gelido. Hai sussurrato qualcosa tipo 'questo freddo farà tornare in vita le mie povere chiappe-”  
“NIALL!”  
“Ehy, io mi limito a riferire le tue testuali parole! E una donna accanto l'ingresso ha detto qualcosa su quanto odiava il tipo di gente come te, e in effetti facevi un po'.. schifo. Ehm, sei tornato a casa coi pantaloni sporchi di.. qualcosa e senza maglia”  
“Prometti che non mi permetterai mai più di venire con te da qualche parte. Mi sento male”  
“Dopo di che ti ho trascinato dentro la doccia, non ricordi? A quel punto ti sei addormentato prima che accendessi l'acqua e ti ho lasciato lì per qualche ora”  
Harry aveva spremuto le meningi, ma l'unica cosa che era riuscito a ricordare era il viso di Louis, a pochi centimetri dal suo, le mani calde e lisce chiuse intorno alla sua schiena. I suoi occhi a osservarlo, come a volergli perforare il cranio. Gli stessi occhi che lo guardavano adesso, imbarazzati e vispi.  
  


 

_Harry si avvicinò pericolosamente a Louis, sfiorandogli l'orecchio destro col naso e ridacchiando silenziosamente. Sentiva il suo profumo perforargli le narici, così fresco e dolce che sembrava esser stato creato apposta per lui, ebbe la tentazione di mordergli il collo e gustarne il dolce sapore. Louis allungò le braccia e circondò la vita di Harry, stringendolo più vicino a sé con un sorriso soddisfatto e schivò veloce i baci del riccio. Ringhiò, vinto, e posò la sua fronte su quella del ragazzo, osservandolo negli occhi, come per ipnotizzarlo. Approfittò di un momento di distrazione per lasciarli un veloce bacio a fior di labbra, beandosi di quell'istante. Louis chiuse le mani a pugno e accarezzò i fianchi morbidi di Harry, percorrendo più volte la sua schiena, su e giù. Il riccio chiuse gli occhi, allargando impercettibilmente le gambe e avvicinando il cavallo dei pantaloni a quelli dell'inglese, che si mordeva il labbro e pensava al da farsi. Gli sarebbe piaciuto veramente tanto domare Harry, ma era ubriaco e non se la sentiva di lasciargli una sensazione di 'sporca consapevolezza' il mattino dopo; tuttavia, lui sarebbe partito qualche giorno dopo, e avrebbe scaricato i sensi di colpa addosso il primo tipo gli fosse capitato a tiro a Londra.. non sembrava del tutto immorale, no?  
Louis tolse un mano dalla schiena del ragazzo e la fece scendere verso il pacco, toccandolo ripetutamente e non perdendo mai il contatto visivo con Harry.  
“Quanto ancora resisterai?” domandò il Maitre.  
“Il tempo che basta a farti venire”  
“Non dovrai aspettare molto”   
Tutta quella sfrontatezza sembrata dovuto per l'occasione, e il maggiore alzò un sopracciglio poco convinto.  
“Non sei il mio capo qui, Styles”  
“Potrei assumerti, diventeresti ricco”  
“Lo sono già”  
“Non hai me, e io sono favoloso”  
“Che primadonna che sei” aggiunse facendo scorrere il polpastrello del pollice su una scapola del riccio, premendo nell'incavo tra i muscoli e l'osso “Non pensare di dominare”  
Harry emise un suono gutturale e fece scendere un mano verso il petto scolpito di Louis, tracciando le linee perfette dei suoi muscoli e pizzicando delicatamente un capezzolo.  
“Hai delle mani veramente delicate”  
Poteva sentire il battito del suo cuore accelerare velocemente, e increspò un sorriso, con la tenera consapevolezza di esserne il motivo.  
“Non posso avere delle palette ruvide e pelose per poter lavorare il cioccolato”  
“Scommetto che non sei bravo solo in quello però”  
Louis si alzò, ondeggiando lievemente a causa del peso del ragazzo sopra di lui, mentre Harry intrecciò le gambe e si aggrappò al suo collo, percorrendolo con la lingua e gustando il sapore delle goccioline salate di sudore. Il riccio, seppur più alto, pesava molto meno dell'amico e Louis non fu per niente affaticato dal breve tragitto che li separava dal bagno, quando aprì la porta sferzando un calcio al legno, e se la chiuse dietro con un movimento di bacino. Il luogo, immacolato, sembrava deserto e perfino la musica assordante veniva percepita ovattata, facendo tremare leggermente i muri pitturati blu notte.  
Il liscio fece salire le mani dalle cosce di Harry fino al sedere, salendo su per la schiena con un movimento lento e delicato e accarezzando la pelle liscia e leggermente umida. L'altro, intanto, osservava Louis in tutta la sua bellezza, pienamente consapevole che in quel momento tutta la sua attenzione era dedicata a lui. Il modo in cui parlava, rideva, camminava, lo rendevano affascinante ed Harry se ne stava innamorando. Ingenuamente.  
Fece un sorrisino e si avvicinò al viso di Louis, il profumo di rasatura fresca a riempirgli le narici. Lo baciò con estrema lentezza, percependo tutti i sensi andare a fuoco e il cuore battere più velocemente. Si stava completamente innamorando, ma che ne sarebbe stato quando Louis sarebbe tornato in Inghilterra? Represse un altro sorriso e si tuffò sulle sua labbra, non concedendo a nessuno dei due nemmeno il tempo di respirare. Nè di pensare. Non ora.  
Louis si staccò, cominciando a slacciare i pantaloni, facendo seguire a Harry il suo esempio, impaziente. Sentiva il rigonfiamento sul punto di scoppiare e iniziò a pompare appena libero, sotto lo sguardo voglioso di Harry. Una linea di concentrazione gli solcò le sopracciglia e percepì un rivolo di sudore scorrergli lungo la tempia, mentre osservava Louis compiere quel movimento veloce ed eccitante. Non esitò a imitarlo, facendosi scappare gemiti e socchiudendo gli occhi. Il sottofondo cambiò, e adesso, al posto della canzone movimentata di poco fa, c'era un vecchio lento e sentiva il dj invitare le persone presenti a formare coppie e buttarsi in pista.  
“Bel momento per mettere Kelly Clarkson, non ti pare?” domandò Louis alzando gli occhi al cielo e prendendo fra le mani il volto di Harry.  
“Già”   
Il riccio fece scontrare i loro bacini, strusciandosi al fianco del ragazzo e trattenendo gemiti nella bocca. Con un movimento repentino, Louis prese con forza il polso di Harry e lo bloccò dietro la schiena, facendolo girare su se stesso con l'altra mano, e farlo trovare col petto schiacciato contro il muro blu. Percorse la lunghezza della sua colonna vertebrale col l'indice ed Harry provò un brivido attraversagli il corpo come una scossa, alzando il viso e imprecando silenziosamente.  
Kelly Clarkson stava cantando il ritornello di 'Because of you' e Niall, probabilmente, ancora alla ricerca di Perrie.  
Louis spinse con esitazione un dito, cercando con lo sguardo l'approvazione di Harry, che divaricò leggermente le gambe e si aggrappò alla parete immacolata. Schiacciò una guancia contro il muro freddo, cercando sollievo, e si morse con forza il labbro inferiore, mentre Louis fece entrare un secondo dito, con movimenti circolari e decisi. Gemette, e Louis capì di avere il permesso. Harry sentì il sangue arrivargli al cervello e chiuse gli occhi.  
Allargò le natiche ed entrò, ma Harry era così dannatamente stretto che si pentì di non avere il lubrificante con sé.  
“Ti spacco”  
“Oh, fai pure. Sarebbe un onore farmi spaccare da te”  
Louis rise, quella risata cristallina, inesorabile ed Harry provò un'inspiegabile sensazione di sollievo misto a piacere. Spinse dentro Harry, un volta, due, stringendo gli occhi e premendo con le unghie nella carne rosea e morbida del riccio, lasciandogli segni per mesi interi. Era veramente così stretto che ebbe paura di restare incastrato lì.  
“Harry, porca puttana, allarga il culo!” urlò esasperato Louis stringendo i denti.  
“Che faccio, ci metto un palo dentro e lo tengo aperto?”  
“Non lo so, rilassati!”  
“Non faccio sesso da un po', non posso stare tranquillo!”  
“Zitto”  
Louis strisciò le unghie lungo tutta la spalla destra di Harry, spinse più in fondo, lentamente e ripetè l'operazione un altro paio di volte, finchè non fu completamente libero e dentro Harry.  
Venne dentro di lui qualche spinta dopo e alleggerì finalmente la presa sulle spalle del ragazzo, lasciando qualche graffio e bacio leggero vicino le scapole. Harry alzò la testa verso il soffitto, il culo dolorante e il labbro spaccato, ma tutto sommato felice. Louis posò il mento sulla sua spalla e gli lasciò un bacio leggero, mentre Harry cominciava a risentire la musica dance nell'altra sala.  
“Wow” sussurrò.  
“Ho domanto un famoso Maitre Chocolatier, posso dirlo a tutti?”  
“Solo se non fai il mio nome” rise il riccio.  
“Ma suona bene, è imponente”  
“Coglione”  
“Sarà meglio che andiamo, dai” lo interruppe Louis rivestendosi e guardandosi intorno come se si fosse accorto solo ora di essere in un luogo pubblico “Prima ero preso dall'eccitazione” si scusò.  
Harry non potè fare a meno di arrossire, e ringraziò la luce fioca del bagno per la vista semi-oscurata che offriva._

 

Non poteva dire la stessa cosa di quella stanza, e quella luce, dato che era quasi mezzogiorno e i muri erano verniciati di una tonalità oro talmente sgargiante da far sbattere le palpebre.  
La ciotola col cioccolato giaceva a terra, pezzi di ceramica sparpagliati per tutto il corridoio e i suoi preziosi mocassini sporchi di quella sostanza così dolce e invitante.    
Se Louis fosse stato un feticista dei piedi, avrebbe accettato volentieri la proposta di leccare via il cioccolato da Harry.  
Il riccio portò le mani sui fianchi e lo squadrò con un sopracciglio alzato.  
“Oops” sussurrò Louis, portandosi un dito alla bocca.  
“Hii” non potè fare a meno di dire Harry, la voce stranamente dolce, con un tono quasi materno “Guarda che hai combinato”  
“Non l'ho fatto di proposito, ma ti aiuto a ripulire” scrollò le spalle Louis, come se tre kg di cioccolato fondente sprecati non fossero nulla.  
Forse erano tutto, per Harry. In fondo, aveva passato diverse notti in bianco per trovare la ricetta giusta e l'equilibro adatto fra gli ingredienti.  
“Dove guardi quando cammini?”  
“Stavo pensando”  
“A cosa?”  
“A te”  
“Oh” Harry non riuscì a reprimere un sussulto e le sue guance si colorarono di una vivace tonalità vermiglio. Stavolta, però, non c'erano lampadine semi-rotte o muri scuri a proteggerlo dallo sguardo vispo di Louis, che si avvicinò cautamente e gli scostò un ciuffo di capelli ricci dietro l'orecchio. Inclinò la testa da un lato e lo baciò con estrema dolcezza, quasi avesse paura di scottarsi, accarezzandogli una guancia e percependo la fossetta dopo qualche istante. Harry stava sorridendo mentre lo baciava.  
“Smettila” sussurrò con le labbra ancora incurvate, staccandosi improvvisamente.  
“Di fare cosa?” chiese divertito Louis.  
“Di sedurmi”  
“Non ti sto sed-”  
“Perchè poi andrai via, tornerai in Inghilterra mentre io resterò qui, con un vuoto nel cuore e troppi ricordi. Lou, è stata bella finchè è durata ma basta. Credo sia meglio per entrambi”  
“Harry, che importanza ha se poi vado via? Tornerò, ti compro il biglietto e verrai da me!”  
“Vola basso, io non farò nulla. Ho un lavoro, ho gare, mostre, stage, non posso lasciare tutto e scappare così per-”  
“Per venire via con me?” continuò il liscio, piccato.  
“Si”  
Louis aprì la bocca per parlare, ma non ne uscì alcun suono e boccheggiò come un pesce, prima di alzare la mani e superarlo, urtandogli violentemente la spalla.  
D'accordo, Harry non era bravo con le parole e non riusciva a capire le reazioni della gente, ma ebbe l'intuito che qualcosa in quella conversazione non aveva funzionato.   
Eppure essere sinceri non era sempre la cosa giusta da fare?  
  
  


*        *        *

  
  
  
Perrie passò un'altra pennellata di ombretto scuro, alzando un sopracciglio tattico e incurvando felicemente le labbra, inconscia dell'aspetto orribile che aveva al momento. Bocca a culo di gallina, trucco pesante e sopracciglia dritte e nere non facevano di lei una bellezza paradisiaca, al contrario di quanto invece pensava lei e che le faceva credere Zayn. Non che a Zayn importasse per davvero, ovviamente. Aveva passato la serata precedente con un bellissimo diciannovenne talmente inesperto da essere arrossito solo al suo saluto, ma con un fisico da commesso di Abercrombie. Sapeva che Perrie aveva trascorso la serata in un altro club, troieggiando con Kaitlyn e gli andava bene, finchè si atteneva al copione e sorridesse davanti i parenti.   
“Voglio trasferirmi in Belgio” se ne uscì il moro il mattino seguente, osservando da dietro il suo riflesso.  
“Per quale motivo?”  
“Lì c'è più possibilità di diventare qualcuno, fanno più casting, parlano in francese e mi sa che si trova da qualche parte nel Nord Europa”  
“Più possibilità, dici?” domandò Perrie girandosi interessata, col pennellino ancora fra le dita “Ci penserò”  
“E ai tuoi che dirai?”  
“Che andremo in luna di miele, ovvio!”  
“Quindi-”  
“Quindi si, dobbiamo più o meno sposarci. O almeno fammi la proposta”  
“D'accordo. I prossimi casting sono a settembre, facciamo che adesso esco, compro l'anello e nel weekend, dopo pranzo, lo chiedo ufficialmente davanti ai tuoi”  
“Può andare” rispose la bionda, l'attenzione di nuovo sulle sopracciglia “Non una cosa di Tiffany, però, ti prego. Le odio”  
“Va bene, diamante rosa?”  
“Cosa si intona più ai miei occhi”  
“Perrie, non rompere i coglioni”  
“Ah-ah, calmino, dipende tutto da me. Se mi gira posso farti sbattere fuori di qui in meno di pochi minuti!”  
“Sei disgustosa”  
“Non dici così davanti mamma, però”  
“Va bene, ho capito, a dopo!” sorrise sconfitto, prendendo la giacca e lasciandole un veloce bacio a fior di labbra.  
Non aveva idea di dove sarebbe potuto andare, ma optò per un giro del centro città a piedi- il resto di Berna era troppo out per lui-  
Le vetrine dei negozi erano decorate con sabbia finta, conchiglie di plastica e ombrellini messi ovunque, e si ritrovò ad alzare gli occhi al cielo una ventina di volte, prima di entrare in una gioielleria che aveva catturato la sua attenzione per l'ingente quantità di cose sfavillanti esposte in vetrina.  
Ogni scaffale esibiva diversi gioielli, da rubini, a zaffiri, fino a enormi collane con coralli grandi quanto le sue orecchie- ma le donne indossano davvero queste cose?-. La sua attenzione si concentrò su un anello grande, con un enorme diamante al centro, sorretto da piccoli rametti argentati che s'incrociavano al centro della pietra.  
Perrie l'avrebbe adorato, pensò.  
Acquistò l'oggetto senza nemmeno pensarci, e uscì dal negozio con il portafoglio più leggero e un senso di inquietudine dopo la conversazione con la commessa dalla voce talmente profonda che sembrava appartenere a un travestito. Il petto raggrinzito e l'ossatura larga, poi, non lasciavano spazio ad altri dubbi. Altro che Cheryl, quella lì aveva un bel cazzone grosso sotto la gonna, e nemmeno l'eyeliner Chanel o la scia di profumo allo zucchero a velo l'avrebbe mascherato.  
Zayn sorrise, e continuò a camminare lungo il corso, indugiando lo sguardo su un gruppetto di turiste giapponesi che ridacchiarono al suo passaggio, tutt'altro che imbarazzate. Vide una bellissima coppia- sicuramente del luogo, a giudicare dall'accento- che camminava tenendosi per mano e spingendo un passeggino verde acido a tre ruote. Quand'è che sarebbe toccato a lui essere così felice? Magari per davvero, adesso. Le scopate con i modelli di turno erano soddisfacenti e perfino Perrie era una tipa niente male, ma non era sicuramente una sensazione paragonabile al tornare a casa la sera e trovare un pargoletto piagnucolante nel passeggino e tua moglie intenta a cucinare il tuo piatto preferito. Che gli stava succedendo? Zayn non aveva mai avuto questi pensieri, e la sua futura vita non gli avrebbe comunque permesso questi lussi: avrebbe avuto poco da dedicare a se stesso fra un tiro e l'altro e i vari voli internazionali.  
Scosse la testa imbarazzato e proseguì.  
Quale bambino e moglie, adesso gli serviva una fidanzata felice e un volo pagato per il Belgio.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

\---

 _“Zayn”_  sussurrò il ragazzo, spalancando i piccoli occhi color nocciola.  
_“L-Liam”_  
Louis tossì violentemente ed estrasse il cellulare dalla tasca, fingendo di aver appena ricevuto una chiamata importante, lasciando soli i due ragazzi.  
Liam deglutì, visibilmente imbarazzato e restò a osservare Zayn per qualche istante, assorbendo l'imponenza del suo corpo e il potere seducente del suo solo sguardo. Il moro inclinò la testa da un lato, mantenendo il contatto visivo e si apprestò a dire qualcosa.  
“Che strano incontrarci in questo posto, dopo tutti questi anni”  
“Già”  
“Cosa ci fai qui?”  
“Vacanza, e tu?”  
“Ci vivo”  
“Oh”  
“Già”  
“Come va la vita? Insomma, dicevi di voler fare il modello e tutto”  
“Oh, mi trasferirò in Belgio fra qualche mese con la mia ragazza giusto per questo motivo”  
Liam strinse un pugno, ma si affrettò a nasconderlo dietro la schiena, stirando un sorriso “Così, sei felicemente fidanzato”  
“E' gelosia quella che sento nella tua voce, Liam Payne?”  
“Cosa?”  
“Andiamo, tu  _quella notte_  non l'hai dimenticata” soffiò Zayn, avvicinandosi all'orecchio dell'altro, con le mani ancora chiuse a pugno.  
“Vedo che nemmeno tu hai la memoria corta”  
“E come potrei? E' stato fantastico. Non ho mai trovato ragazzo migliore di te”  
Liam arrossì violentemente- era famoso a scuola per la sua velocità nel passare da un rosa tenue a rosso fuoco in pochi secondi- e passò la lingua sulle labbra, con gesto automatico. Zayn lo stava mettendo abbastanza in imbarazzo e non voleva dargli troppe soddisfazioni, ma allo stesso tempo non sapeva come sfuggire al suo sguardo indagatore.  
“Avrò fatto l'amore con i modelli più belli al mondo, con le donne dalle figure più invidiate e dai volti scolpiti, ma nessuno di loro aveva la tua stessa dolcezza nel carezzarmi la schiena e sussurrare scuse per la prestazione che- tra l'altro- non ha fatto per niente schifo, Liam. Anche se quella tenda da campeggio puzzava un po' di piscio”  
Liam sorrise disorientato e allargò le braccia per far spazio a Zayn in un loro piccolo mondo. Non era cambiato molto, in fondo, e riusciva ancora a riconoscere il ragazzino magro e timido che gli aveva tolto la verginità e il pudore, solo che ora era ben nascosto da strati di vestiti firmati e una ricrescita sensuale sulle guance.  
Inspirò il suo profumo, la testa poggiata nell'incavo fra il collo e la spalla e capì solo adesso quanto gli era mancato quel ragazzo e la sua insicurezza.   
Non era questione di bellezza, di sesso, di soldi, era semplicemente un rincontro fra due amanti a distanza di tanti anni e andava bene così. Nessuno dei due sapeva da dove iniziare a parlare perchè avevano veramente troppe cose da dirsi. Restarono così qualche minuto e non si capì bene chi si avvicinò prima alle labbra dell'altro, ma Louis- tornato da qualche istante- restò immobile a osservarli, trattenendo il fiato. Le mani di Zayn sul viso di Liam, i petti vicini e le respirazioni quasi sincronizzate, fecero pensare a un orologio costruito un po' male, ma splendido alla vista, con le lancette d'oro e un grande pendolo. Liam tuffò le mani tra i capelli di Zayn, scompigliandoli tutti e lasciandosi sfuggire un gemito nella sua bocca, mentre il moro interrompeva il bacio per mordergli delicatamente il labbro inferiore. Fece un passo avanti e poggiò una mano sul petto, sentendo il cuore pompare il sangue ancora più velocemente e rise sommessamente.  
“Sempre sentimentali qui, Payne?”  
“Ma tu non avevi una fidanzata?”  
“Ufficialmente, ma adesso non siamo fra le mura di casa”  
Liam arricciò il naso e posò la sua fronte su quella del ragazzo, guardandolo negli occhi. Aveva giurato di non rifarlo mai più dopo quella serata, ma non poteva resistere a quella sfumatura di oro e nocciola così preziosa, ornata da ciglia lunghe e perfettamente disegnate.  
“Porca puttana, Malik, troviamoci una stanza da letto” sussurrò.  
Zayn annuì lievemente, lasciando un bacio veloce all'angolo della bocca, come a far capire di non aver ancora finito lì, e Liam si ritrovò a sfiorare automaticamente quel punto del viso.  
Louis scosse la testa, applaudendo alla scenetta che gli si era parata davanti e scrollò le spalle “Se dovete fare qualcosa,  _e dovete_ , fatemi prima raccogliere la mia roba e uscire dall'hotel. O al massimo filmo il sex-tape”  
“Ha-ha. Zayn, questo è Louis, il mio migliore amico”  
“Louis, lui è Zayn, il mio.. mh”  
“Scopamico” aggiunse il moro.  
“Alti livelli, Payne” sogghignò Louis, dimenticando per qualche minuto la mancata lite nella Chocolaterie.  
 

*        *        *

  
Se la vita decide di farti un regalo, non trova mai il momento adatto.   
Niall aveva trovato Perrie, ma lei sarebbe partita per il Belgio entro qualche mese.  
Liam aveva (ri)trovato Zayn, ma lui era già impegnato e aveva un copione da recitare.  
Harry aveva trovato Louis, ma lui era distante e sarebbe rimasto in Svizzera solo per altre due settimane.  
Ecco come funzionavano i casi fortuiti del destino.  
Niall sbuffò, unendo le mani sullo stomaco e osservando Harry andare avanti e indietro per la Chocolaterie, reggendo ogni volta recipienti diversi e spostandoli da una parte all'altra del bancone.  
“Non credo funzioni così” suggerì masticando la chewing-gum alla menta.  
“Cosa?” ruggì Harry, evitando per poco un vaso poggiato lì in mezzo a mo' di decorazione.  
“Il metodo per dimenticare Louis”  
“E chi lo sente più?”  
“E' passata solo una settimana. Hai impiegato tre mesi solo per dimenticare quella volta in cui sono caduto con la faccia nella ciotola di meringhe”  
“Ma quella era un'altra storia”  
“Non mi dirai che il cibo per te è più importante dei sentimenti delle persone?”  
“Beh” Harry sollevò le sopracciglia, con sguardo eloquente.  
“Oh. Ti dispiace se metto un po' di musica?”  
L'atmosfera era abbastanza tesa e Niall ringraziò tutti gli dei per l'invenzione della fine dei turni e della sera, perchè sapeva che Harry prima o poi sarebbe scoppiato, e non teneva ad assistere alla scena.   
Da circa cinque giorni, camminava nervosamente per il locale, modellando creature orripilanti con la cioccolata e diventando altamente suscettibile se per caso accennava all'argomento vacanza o riposo, “Come pretendi che possa riposarmi se ho la mostra fra soli dieci giorni? Cosa vuoi che gli faccia vedere, una scultura di merda? O gli faccio il calco del tuo naso? Tanto vale portargli una fottuta patata e dire 'in tutti questi anni ho imparato a conoscere un tubero, che meraviglia!” aveva urlato una sera, agitando le braccia e facendo cadere alcuni arnesi da lavoro. Niall non aveva più accennato a quella conversazione e, a dirla tutta, evitava qualunque tipo di discorso con il riccio, sperando che il tempo e la frenesia de countdown curassero le sue ferite. Non gli aveva mai spiegato per filo e per segno cos'era accaduto nel corridoio del retro con Louis, ma la sola vista del ragazzo con lo sguardo arrabbiato e di Harry disorientato gli avevano fatto capire che qualcosa fra di loro non aveva funzionato.  
Eppue Niall era convinto che quei due erano fatti l'uno per l'altro, come lui e Perrie.  
_Perrie._  
L'aveva rivista pochi giorni fa fuori dalla Chocolaterie, mentre parlava concisamente con una donna che sembrava la sua brutta fotocopia, mentre teneva in braccio un povero shih tzu. Non aveva avuto il coraggio di fermarla- per dirle cosa, poi?- ed era semplicemente rimasto a fissarla, separato da una spessa lastra di vetro. Aveva poggiato il volto sulla superficie fredda, lasciando un alone bianco su cui tracciò un cuoricino con il medio- patetico, vero?-  
Quando usciva per le 'consegne da Boss delle Torte' non tentava nemmeno di affascinare le invitate e si limitava a guardare da lontano le reazioni stupefatte della gente alla vista dei capolavori di Harry. E lui, che sapeva fare?  
Aveva mentito alla sua famiglia, raccontando storie riguardo i suoi studi sulla fluidodinamica e gli incontri con altri aspiranti scienziati provenienti da diverse parti del mondo; aveva abbandonato tutto ed era scappato a migliaia di chilometri da Mullingar; aveva lasciato gli studi e adesso lavorava come fattorino in una famosa Chocolaterie; amava il divertimento facile e la bella vita, ma tutto ciò davvero lo rendeva felice?  
Gli era bastato un pompino in un bagno dell'Eclipse a fargli aprire gli occhi sulla sua vita di merda? Perchè, si, in apparenza era bellissima, invidiabile, ma sotto tutto quel luccichio vi era un castello di carta, pronto a sgretolarsi al minimo soffio del vento e a rivelare le crepe più profonde e trascurate. Andava detto: Niall non era in grado di fare nulla di speciale, Liam poteva parlare per ore intere senza stancarsi, Harry modellava gioielli di cioccolato e perfino il suo cane riusciva a camminare su due zampe, mentre lui non aveva nulla di speciale. Era l'amico divertente, con la battuta sempre pronta, quello con cui usciresti il sabato in discoteca, ma il resto della settimana? Cosa ne sarebbe stato 'dell'amico' il lunedì, o il giovedì? Non si poteva certo rinchiudere in un ripostiglio, come un oggetto, e aprire solo al momento dell'utilizzo; Niall andava scoperto, capito, aiutato. Avrebbe voluto imparare a dipingere, per il semplice gusto di poter ritrarre le Alpi e appendere il quadro sulla parete della sua casa. Avrebbe anche dipinto il volto di Perrie, se solo la ragazza gliel'avesse chiesto. A dirla tutta, avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa per lei. Non riusciva ancora a capire cosa l'avesse intrigato tanto quella sera, ma gli sarebbe piaciuta una risposta a tutte le sue notti in bianco, pensando a lei sdraiata al suo fianco, mentre litigavano per chi dovesse avere le coperte e il lato più caldo. Quanto doveva essere fortunato Zayn, nemmeno lui lo sapeva, e non se ne rendeva conto.  
Scosse la testa, risvegliandosi dai sogni- Harry era ancora intento a spostare sacchi di farina da uno scaffale all'altro- e accese lo stereo, facendo tremare i muri della sala a ritmo di 'I know you were trouble'.  
“Che canzone bellissima” commentò il riccio, facendo capolino dai sacchi enormi.  
“La dedico a te, grande amore della mia vita”   
“Che gesto carino”  
“Dovresti amarmi, e darmi la domenica libera”  
“Bel tentativo, ma domani devi assaggiare gli orsetti ripieni, ricordi?”  
“Oh, Harry. Hai messo la confettura al mirtillo?”  
“Lampone”  
“Porca troia quanto ti amo”  
Niall si precipitò verso il riccio, stringendolo scherzosamente e scompigliandoli i capelli- non che ce ne fosse veramente bisogno- prima di lasciargli un grosso bacio sulla guancia.  
“ _D'acord, d'acord, ça va!_ ” sorrise il ragazzo, posando i sacchi e stirando la schiena, che schioccò rumorosamente- povere vertebre- “On y va?”  
Niall sorrise sorpreso, erano solo le sette ed Harry era già pronto a chiudere? E il cioccolato? Decise di non fare ulteriori domande, per evitare ripensamenti, e si avviò verso l'uscita quatto quatto, sogghignando per la serata che lo aspettava.  
“Che farai stasera?” domandò il biondo mentre si avviavano verso l'auto.  
Harry smise per un istante di giocherellare con le chiavi della Ford, poi pensò, e riprese “Maratona di White Collar”  
“Sei così deprimente”  
“Matt Bomer a torso nudo non lo è”  
“Ricordami di non entrare in casa tua oggi”  
“Non lo avresti fatto comunque”  
Niall roteò gli occhi e si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso, era vero.  
 

*        *        *

  
_“din don”_  
Non proprio nella scena in cui Neal incontra quella troia di Rebecca, pensò Harry, alzandosi pesantemente dal divano e andando verso la porta. Aveva espressamente vietato a Niall di fargli visita quella sera, e non capiva chi altro potesse essere. Sua madre era in vacanza a Bora Bora con Robin, mentre Gemma probabilmente stava rientrando a casa dal lavoro a Dusseldorf solo in quel momento, e allora chi era?  
Non aveva amici molto stretti, e non aveva la minima idea di chi altro potesse essere tanto sfacciato da venirgli a bussare a casa alle undici e un quarto di sera. Se era uno scherzo di Niall, era veramente di pessimo gusto.  
Aprì con cautela la porta, osservando la figura avvolta nel buio e maledicendosi per non aver inserito uno spioncino al momento dell'acquisto della casa, esitando un istante prima di scostare il piede dall'uscio e lasciarla entrare.  
Tremava di freddo e l'acqua grondava dal suo cappello nero;  _se Neal Caffrey era venuto veramente a fargli visita.._  
“Harry” sussurrò una vocina familiare, togliendosi il cappello e- porca puttana- schizzando acqua sul tappeto con fantasie a spirale.  
Il riccio sussultò, percependo un forte calore dilagarsi nel petto e una sensazione di famigliare sicurezza farsi largo dentro lui.  
“Louis” farfugliò, grattandosi l'orecchio, imbarazzato.  
Aveva immaginato il loro rincontro prima della sua partenza molto più romantico, un bacio rubato in aeroporto, sotto gli sguardi curiosi dei presenti e qualche fischio di approvazione, una scusa sussurrata all'orecchio e la promessa di un futuro migliore. Forse guardava troppi film, perchè la realtà era ben altra cosa: Louis stava di fronte lui, il volto piegato in un'espressione di semi-arroganza e ciuffi di capelli bagnati che gli ricadevano sulla fronte. Chiuse la porta con un piede e afferrò Harry per il collo della maglia, rialzandolo leggermente, per quanto la sua statura lo permettesse. Percepiva il respiro del riccio sulla fronte, le goccioline d'acqua scendere dalle guance e il polso iniziare a dolergli. Le sue iridi verdi lo osservavano spaventate mentre il petto si muoveva su e giù velocemente, le mani chiuse a pugne e una linea di preoccupazione gli attraversava le sopracciglia.   
“C-che vuoi fare?” sussurrò ansimando il riccio.  
Louis non rispose, ma guardò confuso il pavimento, perdendosi in quelle spirali colorate, seguendo il corso della linea blu, che incrociava la gialla, per poi entrare nella verde, attraversando la circonferenza del tappeto..  
Harry ne approfittò per liberarsi rapidamente dalla presa e sferrare un pugno sul mento del giovane, che barcollò confuso prima di cadere a terra. Sorrideva, e il sangue che gli colava dal mento lo faceva apparire ancora più folle- spalancò le braccia e rise sommessamente, puntando lo sguardo verso Harry-.  
“Sapevo che l'avresti fatto” borbottò sicuro.  
Il riccio deglutì rumorosamente, pensando a cosa avrebbe potuto fare una persona sana di mente in quelle circostanze. Un ragazzo entra in casa tua nel cuore della notte- avrebbe ucciso Niall per avergli rivelato l'indirizzo- bagna tutti i mobili, cerca di sbatterti a terra e crolla sul tappeto sanguinante.   
E di tutte le cose che una persona sana di mente poteva fare, scelse quella più assurda: si piegò in ginocchio e lo baciò con dolcezza, perchè lui, in fondo, sano di mente non lo era per nulla. Percepì gli angoli della bocca di Louis piegarsi e posò la mano vicino il suo cuore, stuzzicando i peli sul petto attraverso l'apertura della camicia. Harry sussultò e asciugò il rivolo di sangue col pollice, posando il suo mento su quello del ragazzo e osservandolo, consapevole di essere il più forte al momento.  
“Come ci si sente a stare sotto, adesso?” soffiò Harry, mordendosi il labbro.  
“Potresti dirmelo tu, ci sei molto abituato”   
Il riccio girò la testa, osservando il portaombrelli grigio “Cosa vuoi, Louis?”  
“Ero venuto solo per parlare”  
“Lo stiamo facendo”  
“Si beh, sai, non intendevo parlare mentre Harry Styles è sdraiato sopra di te coi gomiti puntellati nel tuo stomaco e la bocca a pochi centimetri, ti sorride dopo averti preso a cazzotti”  
“E io non sapevo che per parlare dovessi entrare così d'improvviso a casa mia, cercando di alzarmi da terra e provando a strangolarmi”  
“D'accordo, hai vinto” concluse Louis aprendo i palmi delle mani e guardandosi intorno curioso “Che bel posto”  
“Grazie”  
“Non ti senti mai solo?”  
“Come?”  
“Si, insomma, quando torni dal lavoro la sera tardi o quando il negozio chiude, cosa fai qui tutto solo? Oltre a masturbarti guardando qualche film con Channing Tatum, s'intende”  
Harry rise, avvicinandosi di nuovo alle labbra di Louis e sussurrando ogni parola “Io sono sposato col mio lavoro e conviviamo felicemente da tanti anni ormai, caro signor Tomlinso-tutto-io. Si da il caso che la solitudine sia l'ultimo dei miei problemi”  
Louis scosse la testa, tentando di alzarsi, inutilmente. Incrociò le braccia al petto e restò in quella posizione qualche minuto, mentre le voci di Mozzie e Peter rimbombavano dal soggiorno.  
Gli ricordò sua sorella Lottie, che passava i sabati chiusa in camera a guardare serie tv idiote in streaming e ne usciva solo per rifornire la sua ciotola di pop-corn. Ormai aveva 17 anni e il mondo del lavoro la attendeva a braccia aperte. O almeno era quello che Louis pensava: tutto pur di togliersi un'altra sorella dai piedi, tanto gliene restavano altre tre!  
“Alla fine Neal muore” sussurrò il ragazzo, schioccando la lingua al palato con sguardo sornione.  
“Cosa?”  
“Già”  
“E tu come lo sai?”  
“Si da il caso che io abbia quattro sorelle e, sai, tutte guardano White Collar”  
“Hai spoilerato” borbottò il riccio allentando la presa su Louis.  
“Già. Però se ti consola, non muore davvero”  
“Oh, stai zitto”  
“Fammi stare zitto”  
“Ti do un ceffone”  
“Preferivo un bacio, ma va bene”  
Harry e Louis si guardarono negli occhi, scoppiando a ridere come due bambini dell'asilo alla vista della parola 'cacca'. Continuarono per qualche minuto, prima di ritrovarsi sdraiati sul divano, l'uno sull'altro. Louis osservava incantato Harry, beandosi dei suoi lineamenti delicati anche nel semi-buio e meravigliandosi di quel suo lato bambino e sciocco, così diverso dal suo carattere scontroso e cinico. Se bastava una stupida frase per farlo ridere in quel modo, avrebbe iniziato a parlare dicendo cose senza senso, in idiomi inventati.  
“Come ci siamo arrivati qui?” domandò Harry all'improvviso asciugando le lacrime e alzando un sopracciglio.  
“Ti ho preso in braccio, principessa”  
“Oh”  
“Eri troppo impegnato a ridere che non ti sei nemmeno opposto”  
Louis piegò la testa addolcito, prendendo il volto di Harry fra le mani e attirandolo a sé, mentre le mani del riccio scendevano verso il cavallo dei suoi pantaloni, lentamente.  
Unì le loro labbra con una pacatezza studiata, concedendo al ragazzo qualche istante per slacciare la cintura e abbassare le zip, mentre manteneva il contatto visivo e strusciava i loro nasi freddi.  
“Ti fa ancora male il mento?” domandò Harry riprendendo fiato.  
Un altro bacio a interromperli, mentre le mani del riccio scendevano oltre l'elastico dei boxer di Louis e frizionava le loro eccitazioni.  
“Forse” soffiò, gemendo nella bocca dell'altro appena le sue mani fredde vennero a contatto con il membro.  
Harry gli morse il labbro, per sfogare l'impazienza e cominciò a fare su e giù per la sua lunghezza con la mano sinistra, la destra impegnata a toccarsi. Accarezzò la punta umida e arrossata col pollice, facendi lenti movimenti circolari e sollevando leggermente il bacino.   
Louis gemette, temendo di venire così presto nella sua mano, e conficcò le unghie in un cuscino adagiato a terra, mentre Harry continuava il suo lavoro.  
La luce soffusa nella stanza e la spropositata quantità di piante dalle foglie enormi conferivano all'ambiente un'aria zen che veniva rotta solo da schiocchi di lingue continui e gemiti provenienti dai ragazzi sul divano.  
Harry cominciò a percorrere la lunghezza di Louis più velocemente, mentre il ragazzo rialzava il bacino e buttava mentalmente giù il calendario, frizionando le loro erezioni adesso scoperte.   
Il riccio allargò automaticamente le gambe mentre Louis gli venne nella mano, sorridendo colpevole, e si abbassò verso il membro ancora bagnato.  
Percorse tutta la lunghezza con la lingua, una volta, due, sogghignando alle bestemmie dell'amico e infilandola tutta a una volta in bocca. Gli massaggiò i testicoli con una mano, facendo su e giù con la bocca, e socchiudendo gli occhi per godere al massimo del momento. Con la mano libera riprese a masturbarsi, sincronizzando quei movimenti in modo sensuale, senza perdere di vista il volto di Louis, rosso come la moquette.  
“B-basta” mormorò sconfitto, e Harry asciugò un residuo di sperma su un lato del labbro col pollice, succhiando poco galantemente il dito.  
“Ti odio” continuò il ragazzo, risalendo sui cuscini e indossando i pantaloni.  
“Odi quanto sono bravo” gongolò Harry passandosi la lingua sui denti, arrogante.  
“Amo quanto sei bravo” lo corresse Louis alzando le sopracciglia in quella sua buffa espressione “Ora devo scappare”  
“Non mi fai compagnia?”  
“No, ho degli affari e-”  
“All'una di notte?”  
“Ma-”  
“E in vacanza?”  
“Harry”  
“Louis”  
“Harry”  
“Se tu mi usi solo per divertirti, non promettendo nulla in cambio e scappando appena si tratta di sentimenti, beh, la porta è da quella parte e puoi benissimo andartene. Ma ricorda il cappello, _sir_ ”  
Harry si alzò, indicando l'ingresso con un dito, lo sguardo fisso a terra, perchè sapeva che alla sola vista di quegli occhi vispi e azzurri sarebbe scoppiato, e non aveva intenzione di farsi vedere debole da Louis, non dopo tutto ciò.  
“Sono stato uno sciocco” sentenziò prima di sbattere la porta in faccia allo stesso volto stupito di prima- solo che adesso non appariva buffo, ma ridicolo-.  
Si prese il volto fra le mani, scendendo lungo il legno e rifugiandosi fra le ginocchia, a terra. Cominciò a singhiozzare forte, ma non aveva intenzione di fermarsi o di darsi una regolata, non di nuovo. Aveva trattenuto le lacrime e le urla per una settimana, buttandosi a capofitto nel lavoro e usando un comportamento apatico nel resto delle situazioni, e adesso dovevano uscire fuori.  
Si meravigliò di quanto le sue lacrime fossero calde, quasi come se fossero state lì per ore, a scaldarsi, uscendo solo al centro di ebollizione, brucianti di collera.  
Non aveva la minima idea che, esattamente dall'altra parte dello spesso legno, stava Louis, ancora di fronte la porta, origliando ogni suono e sentendosi una merda a ogni singolo singhiozzo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\---

 _“Zayn”_  sussurrò il ragazzo, spalancando i piccoli occhi color nocciola.  
_“L-Liam”_  
Louis tossì violentemente ed estrasse il cellulare dalla tasca, fingendo di aver appena ricevuto una chiamata importante, lasciando soli i due ragazzi.  
Liam deglutì, visibilmente imbarazzato e restò a osservare Zayn per qualche istante, assorbendo l'imponenza del suo corpo e il potere seducente del suo solo sguardo. Il moro inclinò la testa da un lato, mantenendo il contatto visivo e si apprestò a dire qualcosa.  
“Che strano incontrarci in questo posto, dopo tutti questi anni”  
“Già”  
“Cosa ci fai qui?”  
“Vacanza, e tu?”  
“Ci vivo”  
“Oh”  
“Già”  
“Come va la vita? Insomma, dicevi di voler fare il modello e tutto”  
“Oh, mi trasferirò in Belgio fra qualche mese con la mia ragazza giusto per questo motivo”  
Liam strinse un pugno, ma si affrettò a nasconderlo dietro la schiena, stirando un sorriso “Così, sei felicemente fidanzato”  
“E' gelosia quella che sento nella tua voce, Liam Payne?”  
“Cosa?”  
“Andiamo, tu  _quella notte_  non l'hai dimenticata” soffiò Zayn, avvicinandosi all'orecchio dell'altro, con le mani ancora chiuse a pugno.  
“Vedo che nemmeno tu hai la memoria corta”  
“E come potrei? E' stato fantastico. Non ho mai trovato ragazzo migliore di te”  
Liam arrossì violentemente- era famoso a scuola per la sua velocità nel passare da un rosa tenue a rosso fuoco in pochi secondi- e passò la lingua sulle labbra, con gesto automatico. Zayn lo stava mettendo abbastanza in imbarazzo e non voleva dargli troppe soddisfazioni, ma allo stesso tempo non sapeva come sfuggire al suo sguardo indagatore.  
“Avrò fatto l'amore con i modelli più belli al mondo, con le donne dalle figure più invidiate e dai volti scolpiti, ma nessuno di loro aveva la tua stessa dolcezza nel carezzarmi la schiena e sussurrare scuse per la prestazione che- tra l'altro- non ha fatto per niente schifo, Liam. Anche se quella tenda da campeggio puzzava un po' di piscio”  
Liam sorrise disorientato e allargò le braccia per far spazio a Zayn in un loro piccolo mondo. Non era cambiato molto, in fondo, e riusciva ancora a riconoscere il ragazzino magro e timido che gli aveva tolto la verginità e il pudore, solo che ora era ben nascosto da strati di vestiti firmati e una ricrescita sensuale sulle guance.  
Inspirò il suo profumo, la testa poggiata nell'incavo fra il collo e la spalla e capì solo adesso quanto gli era mancato quel ragazzo e la sua insicurezza.   
Non era questione di bellezza, di sesso, di soldi, era semplicemente un rincontro fra due amanti a distanza di tanti anni e andava bene così. Nessuno dei due sapeva da dove iniziare a parlare perchè avevano veramente troppe cose da dirsi. Restarono così qualche minuto e non si capì bene chi si avvicinò prima alle labbra dell'altro, ma Louis- tornato da qualche istante- restò immobile a osservarli, trattenendo il fiato. Le mani di Zayn sul viso di Liam, i petti vicini e le respirazioni quasi sincronizzate, fecero pensare a un orologio costruito un po' male, ma splendido alla vista, con le lancette d'oro e un grande pendolo. Liam tuffò le mani tra i capelli di Zayn, scompigliandoli tutti e lasciandosi sfuggire un gemito nella sua bocca, mentre il moro interrompeva il bacio per mordergli delicatamente il labbro inferiore. Fece un passo avanti e poggiò una mano sul petto, sentendo il cuore pompare il sangue ancora più velocemente e rise sommessamente.  
“Sempre sentimentali qui, Payne?”  
“Ma tu non avevi una fidanzata?”  
“Ufficialmente, ma adesso non siamo fra le mura di casa”  
Liam arricciò il naso e posò la sua fronte su quella del ragazzo, guardandolo negli occhi. Aveva giurato di non rifarlo mai più dopo quella serata, ma non poteva resistere a quella sfumatura di oro e nocciola così preziosa, ornata da ciglia lunghe e perfettamente disegnate.  
“Porca puttana, Malik, troviamoci una stanza da letto” sussurrò.  
Zayn annuì lievemente, lasciando un bacio veloce all'angolo della bocca, come a far capire di non aver ancora finito lì, e Liam si ritrovò a sfiorare automaticamente quel punto del viso.  
Louis scosse la testa, applaudendo alla scenetta che gli si era parata davanti e scrollò le spalle “Se dovete fare qualcosa,  _e dovete_ , fatemi prima raccogliere la mia roba e uscire dall'hotel. O al massimo filmo il sex-tape”  
“Ha-ha. Zayn, questo è Louis, il mio migliore amico”  
“Louis, lui è Zayn, il mio.. mh”  
“Scopamico” aggiunse il moro.  
“Alti livelli, Payne” sogghignò Louis, dimenticando per qualche minuto la mancata lite nella Chocolaterie.  
 

*        *        *

  
Se la vita decide di farti un regalo, non trova mai il momento adatto.   
Niall aveva trovato Perrie, ma lei sarebbe partita per il Belgio entro qualche mese.  
Liam aveva (ri)trovato Zayn, ma lui era già impegnato e aveva un copione da recitare.  
Harry aveva trovato Louis, ma lui era distante e sarebbe rimasto in Svizzera solo per altre due settimane.  
Ecco come funzionavano i casi fortuiti del destino.  
Niall sbuffò, unendo le mani sullo stomaco e osservando Harry andare avanti e indietro per la Chocolaterie, reggendo ogni volta recipienti diversi e spostandoli da una parte all'altra del bancone.  
“Non credo funzioni così” suggerì masticando la chewing-gum alla menta.  
“Cosa?” ruggì Harry, evitando per poco un vaso poggiato lì in mezzo a mo' di decorazione.  
“Il metodo per dimenticare Louis”  
“E chi lo sente più?”  
“E' passata solo una settimana. Hai impiegato tre mesi solo per dimenticare quella volta in cui sono caduto con la faccia nella ciotola di meringhe”  
“Ma quella era un'altra storia”  
“Non mi dirai che il cibo per te è più importante dei sentimenti delle persone?”  
“Beh” Harry sollevò le sopracciglia, con sguardo eloquente.  
“Oh. Ti dispiace se metto un po' di musica?”  
L'atmosfera era abbastanza tesa e Niall ringraziò tutti gli dei per l'invenzione della fine dei turni e della sera, perchè sapeva che Harry prima o poi sarebbe scoppiato, e non teneva ad assistere alla scena.   
Da circa cinque giorni, camminava nervosamente per il locale, modellando creature orripilanti con la cioccolata e diventando altamente suscettibile se per caso accennava all'argomento vacanza o riposo, “Come pretendi che possa riposarmi se ho la mostra fra soli dieci giorni? Cosa vuoi che gli faccia vedere, una scultura di merda? O gli faccio il calco del tuo naso? Tanto vale portargli una fottuta patata e dire 'in tutti questi anni ho imparato a conoscere un tubero, che meraviglia!” aveva urlato una sera, agitando le braccia e facendo cadere alcuni arnesi da lavoro. Niall non aveva più accennato a quella conversazione e, a dirla tutta, evitava qualunque tipo di discorso con il riccio, sperando che il tempo e la frenesia de countdown curassero le sue ferite. Non gli aveva mai spiegato per filo e per segno cos'era accaduto nel corridoio del retro con Louis, ma la sola vista del ragazzo con lo sguardo arrabbiato e di Harry disorientato gli avevano fatto capire che qualcosa fra di loro non aveva funzionato.  
Eppue Niall era convinto che quei due erano fatti l'uno per l'altro, come lui e Perrie.  
_Perrie._  
L'aveva rivista pochi giorni fa fuori dalla Chocolaterie, mentre parlava concisamente con una donna che sembrava la sua brutta fotocopia, mentre teneva in braccio un povero shih tzu. Non aveva avuto il coraggio di fermarla- per dirle cosa, poi?- ed era semplicemente rimasto a fissarla, separato da una spessa lastra di vetro. Aveva poggiato il volto sulla superficie fredda, lasciando un alone bianco su cui tracciò un cuoricino con il medio- patetico, vero?-  
Quando usciva per le 'consegne da Boss delle Torte' non tentava nemmeno di affascinare le invitate e si limitava a guardare da lontano le reazioni stupefatte della gente alla vista dei capolavori di Harry. E lui, che sapeva fare?  
Aveva mentito alla sua famiglia, raccontando storie riguardo i suoi studi sulla fluidodinamica e gli incontri con altri aspiranti scienziati provenienti da diverse parti del mondo; aveva abbandonato tutto ed era scappato a migliaia di chilometri da Mullingar; aveva lasciato gli studi e adesso lavorava come fattorino in una famosa Chocolaterie; amava il divertimento facile e la bella vita, ma tutto ciò davvero lo rendeva felice?  
Gli era bastato un pompino in un bagno dell'Eclipse a fargli aprire gli occhi sulla sua vita di merda? Perchè, si, in apparenza era bellissima, invidiabile, ma sotto tutto quel luccichio vi era un castello di carta, pronto a sgretolarsi al minimo soffio del vento e a rivelare le crepe più profonde e trascurate. Andava detto: Niall non era in grado di fare nulla di speciale, Liam poteva parlare per ore intere senza stancarsi, Harry modellava gioielli di cioccolato e perfino il suo cane riusciva a camminare su due zampe, mentre lui non aveva nulla di speciale. Era l'amico divertente, con la battuta sempre pronta, quello con cui usciresti il sabato in discoteca, ma il resto della settimana? Cosa ne sarebbe stato 'dell'amico' il lunedì, o il giovedì? Non si poteva certo rinchiudere in un ripostiglio, come un oggetto, e aprire solo al momento dell'utilizzo; Niall andava scoperto, capito, aiutato. Avrebbe voluto imparare a dipingere, per il semplice gusto di poter ritrarre le Alpi e appendere il quadro sulla parete della sua casa. Avrebbe anche dipinto il volto di Perrie, se solo la ragazza gliel'avesse chiesto. A dirla tutta, avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa per lei. Non riusciva ancora a capire cosa l'avesse intrigato tanto quella sera, ma gli sarebbe piaciuta una risposta a tutte le sue notti in bianco, pensando a lei sdraiata al suo fianco, mentre litigavano per chi dovesse avere le coperte e il lato più caldo. Quanto doveva essere fortunato Zayn, nemmeno lui lo sapeva, e non se ne rendeva conto.  
Scosse la testa, risvegliandosi dai sogni- Harry era ancora intento a spostare sacchi di farina da uno scaffale all'altro- e accese lo stereo, facendo tremare i muri della sala a ritmo di 'I know you were trouble'.  
“Che canzone bellissima” commentò il riccio, facendo capolino dai sacchi enormi.  
“La dedico a te, grande amore della mia vita”   
“Che gesto carino”  
“Dovresti amarmi, e darmi la domenica libera”  
“Bel tentativo, ma domani devi assaggiare gli orsetti ripieni, ricordi?”  
“Oh, Harry. Hai messo la confettura al mirtillo?”  
“Lampone”  
“Porca troia quanto ti amo”  
Niall si precipitò verso il riccio, stringendolo scherzosamente e scompigliandoli i capelli- non che ce ne fosse veramente bisogno- prima di lasciargli un grosso bacio sulla guancia.  
“ _D'acord, d'acord, ça va!_ ” sorrise il ragazzo, posando i sacchi e stirando la schiena, che schioccò rumorosamente- povere vertebre- “On y va?”  
Niall sorrise sorpreso, erano solo le sette ed Harry era già pronto a chiudere? E il cioccolato? Decise di non fare ulteriori domande, per evitare ripensamenti, e si avviò verso l'uscita quatto quatto, sogghignando per la serata che lo aspettava.  
“Che farai stasera?” domandò il biondo mentre si avviavano verso l'auto.  
Harry smise per un istante di giocherellare con le chiavi della Ford, poi pensò, e riprese “Maratona di White Collar”  
“Sei così deprimente”  
“Matt Bomer a torso nudo non lo è”  
“Ricordami di non entrare in casa tua oggi”  
“Non lo avresti fatto comunque”  
Niall roteò gli occhi e si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso, era vero.  
 

*        *        *

  
_“din don”_  
Non proprio nella scena in cui Neal incontra quella troia di Rebecca, pensò Harry, alzandosi pesantemente dal divano e andando verso la porta. Aveva espressamente vietato a Niall di fargli visita quella sera, e non capiva chi altro potesse essere. Sua madre era in vacanza a Bora Bora con Robin, mentre Gemma probabilmente stava rientrando a casa dal lavoro a Dusseldorf solo in quel momento, e allora chi era?  
Non aveva amici molto stretti, e non aveva la minima idea di chi altro potesse essere tanto sfacciato da venirgli a bussare a casa alle undici e un quarto di sera. Se era uno scherzo di Niall, era veramente di pessimo gusto.  
Aprì con cautela la porta, osservando la figura avvolta nel buio e maledicendosi per non aver inserito uno spioncino al momento dell'acquisto della casa, esitando un istante prima di scostare il piede dall'uscio e lasciarla entrare.  
Tremava di freddo e l'acqua grondava dal suo cappello nero;  _se Neal Caffrey era venuto veramente a fargli visita.._  
“Harry” sussurrò una vocina familiare, togliendosi il cappello e- porca puttana- schizzando acqua sul tappeto con fantasie a spirale.  
Il riccio sussultò, percependo un forte calore dilagarsi nel petto e una sensazione di famigliare sicurezza farsi largo dentro lui.  
“Louis” farfugliò, grattandosi l'orecchio, imbarazzato.  
Aveva immaginato il loro rincontro prima della sua partenza molto più romantico, un bacio rubato in aeroporto, sotto gli sguardi curiosi dei presenti e qualche fischio di approvazione, una scusa sussurrata all'orecchio e la promessa di un futuro migliore. Forse guardava troppi film, perchè la realtà era ben altra cosa: Louis stava di fronte lui, il volto piegato in un'espressione di semi-arroganza e ciuffi di capelli bagnati che gli ricadevano sulla fronte. Chiuse la porta con un piede e afferrò Harry per il collo della maglia, rialzandolo leggermente, per quanto la sua statura lo permettesse. Percepiva il respiro del riccio sulla fronte, le goccioline d'acqua scendere dalle guance e il polso iniziare a dolergli. Le sue iridi verdi lo osservavano spaventate mentre il petto si muoveva su e giù velocemente, le mani chiuse a pugne e una linea di preoccupazione gli attraversava le sopracciglia.   
“C-che vuoi fare?” sussurrò ansimando il riccio.  
Louis non rispose, ma guardò confuso il pavimento, perdendosi in quelle spirali colorate, seguendo il corso della linea blu, che incrociava la gialla, per poi entrare nella verde, attraversando la circonferenza del tappeto..  
Harry ne approfittò per liberarsi rapidamente dalla presa e sferrare un pugno sul mento del giovane, che barcollò confuso prima di cadere a terra. Sorrideva, e il sangue che gli colava dal mento lo faceva apparire ancora più folle- spalancò le braccia e rise sommessamente, puntando lo sguardo verso Harry-.  
“Sapevo che l'avresti fatto” borbottò sicuro.  
Il riccio deglutì rumorosamente, pensando a cosa avrebbe potuto fare una persona sana di mente in quelle circostanze. Un ragazzo entra in casa tua nel cuore della notte- avrebbe ucciso Niall per avergli rivelato l'indirizzo- bagna tutti i mobili, cerca di sbatterti a terra e crolla sul tappeto sanguinante.   
E di tutte le cose che una persona sana di mente poteva fare, scelse quella più assurda: si piegò in ginocchio e lo baciò con dolcezza, perchè lui, in fondo, sano di mente non lo era per nulla. Percepì gli angoli della bocca di Louis piegarsi e posò la mano vicino il suo cuore, stuzzicando i peli sul petto attraverso l'apertura della camicia. Harry sussultò e asciugò il rivolo di sangue col pollice, posando il suo mento su quello del ragazzo e osservandolo, consapevole di essere il più forte al momento.  
“Come ci si sente a stare sotto, adesso?” soffiò Harry, mordendosi il labbro.  
“Potresti dirmelo tu, ci sei molto abituato”   
Il riccio girò la testa, osservando il portaombrelli grigio “Cosa vuoi, Louis?”  
“Ero venuto solo per parlare”  
“Lo stiamo facendo”  
“Si beh, sai, non intendevo parlare mentre Harry Styles è sdraiato sopra di te coi gomiti puntellati nel tuo stomaco e la bocca a pochi centimetri, ti sorride dopo averti preso a cazzotti”  
“E io non sapevo che per parlare dovessi entrare così d'improvviso a casa mia, cercando di alzarmi da terra e provando a strangolarmi”  
“D'accordo, hai vinto” concluse Louis aprendo i palmi delle mani e guardandosi intorno curioso “Che bel posto”  
“Grazie”  
“Non ti senti mai solo?”  
“Come?”  
“Si, insomma, quando torni dal lavoro la sera tardi o quando il negozio chiude, cosa fai qui tutto solo? Oltre a masturbarti guardando qualche film con Channing Tatum, s'intende”  
Harry rise, avvicinandosi di nuovo alle labbra di Louis e sussurrando ogni parola “Io sono sposato col mio lavoro e conviviamo felicemente da tanti anni ormai, caro signor Tomlinso-tutto-io. Si da il caso che la solitudine sia l'ultimo dei miei problemi”  
Louis scosse la testa, tentando di alzarsi, inutilmente. Incrociò le braccia al petto e restò in quella posizione qualche minuto, mentre le voci di Mozzie e Peter rimbombavano dal soggiorno.  
Gli ricordò sua sorella Lottie, che passava i sabati chiusa in camera a guardare serie tv idiote in streaming e ne usciva solo per rifornire la sua ciotola di pop-corn. Ormai aveva 17 anni e il mondo del lavoro la attendeva a braccia aperte. O almeno era quello che Louis pensava: tutto pur di togliersi un'altra sorella dai piedi, tanto gliene restavano altre tre!  
“Alla fine Neal muore” sussurrò il ragazzo, schioccando la lingua al palato con sguardo sornione.  
“Cosa?”  
“Già”  
“E tu come lo sai?”  
“Si da il caso che io abbia quattro sorelle e, sai, tutte guardano White Collar”  
“Hai spoilerato” borbottò il riccio allentando la presa su Louis.  
“Già. Però se ti consola, non muore davvero”  
“Oh, stai zitto”  
“Fammi stare zitto”  
“Ti do un ceffone”  
“Preferivo un bacio, ma va bene”  
Harry e Louis si guardarono negli occhi, scoppiando a ridere come due bambini dell'asilo alla vista della parola 'cacca'. Continuarono per qualche minuto, prima di ritrovarsi sdraiati sul divano, l'uno sull'altro. Louis osservava incantato Harry, beandosi dei suoi lineamenti delicati anche nel semi-buio e meravigliandosi di quel suo lato bambino e sciocco, così diverso dal suo carattere scontroso e cinico. Se bastava una stupida frase per farlo ridere in quel modo, avrebbe iniziato a parlare dicendo cose senza senso, in idiomi inventati.  
“Come ci siamo arrivati qui?” domandò Harry all'improvviso asciugando le lacrime e alzando un sopracciglio.  
“Ti ho preso in braccio, principessa”  
“Oh”  
“Eri troppo impegnato a ridere che non ti sei nemmeno opposto”  
Louis piegò la testa addolcito, prendendo il volto di Harry fra le mani e attirandolo a sé, mentre le mani del riccio scendevano verso il cavallo dei suoi pantaloni, lentamente.  
Unì le loro labbra con una pacatezza studiata, concedendo al ragazzo qualche istante per slacciare la cintura e abbassare le zip, mentre manteneva il contatto visivo e strusciava i loro nasi freddi.  
“Ti fa ancora male il mento?” domandò Harry riprendendo fiato.  
Un altro bacio a interromperli, mentre le mani del riccio scendevano oltre l'elastico dei boxer di Louis e frizionava le loro eccitazioni.  
“Forse” soffiò, gemendo nella bocca dell'altro appena le sue mani fredde vennero a contatto con il membro.  
Harry gli morse il labbro, per sfogare l'impazienza e cominciò a fare su e giù per la sua lunghezza con la mano sinistra, la destra impegnata a toccarsi. Accarezzò la punta umida e arrossata col pollice, facendi lenti movimenti circolari e sollevando leggermente il bacino.   
Louis gemette, temendo di venire così presto nella sua mano, e conficcò le unghie in un cuscino adagiato a terra, mentre Harry continuava il suo lavoro.  
La luce soffusa nella stanza e la spropositata quantità di piante dalle foglie enormi conferivano all'ambiente un'aria zen che veniva rotta solo da schiocchi di lingue continui e gemiti provenienti dai ragazzi sul divano.  
Harry cominciò a percorrere la lunghezza di Louis più velocemente, mentre il ragazzo rialzava il bacino e buttava mentalmente giù il calendario, frizionando le loro erezioni adesso scoperte.   
Il riccio allargò automaticamente le gambe mentre Louis gli venne nella mano, sorridendo colpevole, e si abbassò verso il membro ancora bagnato.  
Percorse tutta la lunghezza con la lingua, una volta, due, sogghignando alle bestemmie dell'amico e infilandola tutta a una volta in bocca. Gli massaggiò i testicoli con una mano, facendo su e giù con la bocca, e socchiudendo gli occhi per godere al massimo del momento. Con la mano libera riprese a masturbarsi, sincronizzando quei movimenti in modo sensuale, senza perdere di vista il volto di Louis, rosso come la moquette.  
“B-basta” mormorò sconfitto, e Harry asciugò un residuo di sperma su un lato del labbro col pollice, succhiando poco galantemente il dito.  
“Ti odio” continuò il ragazzo, risalendo sui cuscini e indossando i pantaloni.  
“Odi quanto sono bravo” gongolò Harry passandosi la lingua sui denti, arrogante.  
“Amo quanto sei bravo” lo corresse Louis alzando le sopracciglia in quella sua buffa espressione “Ora devo scappare”  
“Non mi fai compagnia?”  
“No, ho degli affari e-”  
“All'una di notte?”  
“Ma-”  
“E in vacanza?”  
“Harry”  
“Louis”  
“Harry”  
“Se tu mi usi solo per divertirti, non promettendo nulla in cambio e scappando appena si tratta di sentimenti, beh, la porta è da quella parte e puoi benissimo andartene. Ma ricorda il cappello, _sir_ ”  
Harry si alzò, indicando l'ingresso con un dito, lo sguardo fisso a terra, perchè sapeva che alla sola vista di quegli occhi vispi e azzurri sarebbe scoppiato, e non aveva intenzione di farsi vedere debole da Louis, non dopo tutto ciò.  
“Sono stato uno sciocco” sentenziò prima di sbattere la porta in faccia allo stesso volto stupito di prima- solo che adesso non appariva buffo, ma ridicolo-.  
Si prese il volto fra le mani, scendendo lungo il legno e rifugiandosi fra le ginocchia, a terra. Cominciò a singhiozzare forte, ma non aveva intenzione di fermarsi o di darsi una regolata, non di nuovo. Aveva trattenuto le lacrime e le urla per una settimana, buttandosi a capofitto nel lavoro e usando un comportamento apatico nel resto delle situazioni, e adesso dovevano uscire fuori.  
Si meravigliò di quanto le sue lacrime fossero calde, quasi come se fossero state lì per ore, a scaldarsi, uscendo solo al centro di ebollizione, brucianti di collera.  
Non aveva la minima idea che, esattamente dall'altra parte dello spesso legno, stava Louis, ancora di fronte la porta, origliando ogni suono e sentendosi una merda a ogni singolo singhiozzo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\---

  
Erano le otto e cinquantasette minuti e il sole splendeva ancora basso sopra il cielo di Berna, irradiando con un tiepido calore la spalla di Harry, dolorante come il resto del suo corpo. Non tentò nemmeno di opporre resistenza e si lasciò scaldare, piacevolmente assopito- avrebbe dovuto ringraziare qualche bicchierino di scotch e Niall, ma sarebbe venuto dopo- iniziando a contare il tempo che mancava all'apertura. Non avevano mai tardato così ma, dopotutto, era la loro prima mostra ufficiale e non era cosa buona aprire troppo presto la chocolaterie, lasciando pochi clienti a spasso nel locale semi vuoto. Come avrebbe detto suo nonno, bisognava aprire le porte almeno mezz'ora dopo l'orario prestabilito, lasciando una piccola fila di curiosi ed esperti in attesa.  
 La curiosità dell'ignoto aumentava il piacere dopotutto, no?   
Ecco fatto, pensò Harry, poteva vedere le loro teste dalla finestra accanto i vasi- facile, quando sei più o meno alto un metro e novanta- e tentò di contare il numero di persone messe in fila. Sembravano tante e lui si sentiva nervoso ai limiti dei ridicolo: avrebbe dovuto indossare un maglione casual o sarebbe stato meglio tenere il grembiule, giusto per avere un'aria più credibile e professionale? E se avesse sorriso troppo, inquietando la gente? Magari si sarebbe dovuto limitare a stare in un angolino e cercare di capire le opinioni delle persone in base alle loro espressioni. Per un istante gli passò perfino alla mente il fatto che durante la notte potesse aver acquistato dei poteri sovrannaturali e che se solo avesse toccato qualcuno quello sarebbe morto all'istante. Un po' come capitava al personaggio di _Ned The Pie Maker in Pushing Daisies._ Scosse la testa e rise fra sé e sé per l'ennesimo pensiero assurdo che era riuscito a formulare. Chissà che avrebbe pensato Niall di lui se solo avesse potuto leggere la sua mente!  
Harry incrociò le mani dietro la schiena e iniziò a percorrere il locale a grandi passi, osservando ogni scultura nei minimi dettagli. Avrebbe dovuto presentarle? Aveva lavorato mesi interi per ottenere quei capolavori, cercando informazioni su internet di notte e lavorando con minuscoli coltellini di giorno e il minimo che quella gente potesse fare era domandare il senso di quelle forme. Nessuna di esse era puramente casuale, come i loro riferimenti a persone o cose realmente esistite, che avevano segnato- nel bene o nel male- la sua vita.  
Al centro della sala vi era un grande melograno di cioccolato al latte- coi frutti rossi incastrati sapientemente a mo' di chicchi- poggiato su un vassoio bianco e largo, l'opera più bella che Harry avesse mai creato. Ventisette giorni di lavorazione e tante notti in bianco avevano finalmente portato i loro frutti. Il riccio non era stato mica scemo ad assicurare il negozio e tutto il suo contenuto per un valore quasi superiore a 100 mila dollari: lì dentro vi era tra la più pregiata cioccolata svizzera, probabilmente anche mondiale. Litri e litri di cioccolato al latte, scorte industriali di nocciole e migliaia di barattoli pronti per essere riempiti con crema al cacao- un tempo Harry avrebbe dato oro per 'vivere' in posti come quello, ma adesso, abituato com'era all'odore dolce costantemente addosso, al solo pensiero di cioccolata aveva il voltastomaco-.  
Osservò l'orologio da polso regalatogli da sua sorella Gemma qualche mese fa- erano le otto e cinquantotto minuti- e scrollò le spalle, percependo la camicia farsi più stretta attorno la zona del petto. 'E' tutto apposto, Niall ha fatto un corso di rianimazione e nel peggiore dei casi verrò salvato da lui' pensò il riccio. Considerato che Niall non era nemmeno lì, era un'idea fantastica.   
Percorse per l'ennesima volta tutta la sala con lo sguardo, e un altro stupido dubbio gli affiorò alla mente: e se il posto fosse stato troppo ordinato? Si ripeté di dover dare un'idea di professionalità e gioventù allo stesso tempo, ma qual era il giusto compromesso? D'accordo, non poteva di certo appendere le mutande del biondo lungo i corrimani, ma non era tanto perfettino da lucidare perfino i pomelli delle porte e si sentì di nuovo sprofondare. Dov'era il suo coraggio in quel momento?  
“Buongiorno a tutti e benvenuti, sono felice di vedervi così numerosi” sussurrò torturandosi il labbro. No, non andava bene. Avrebbe dovuto usare il plurale? “Siamo felici di vedervi” sarebbe risultato migliore? Ma lui era l'unico creatore di tutto quell'impero, e dire il contrario non avrebbe avuto senso! Si sarebbe dovuto avvicinare e avrebbe dovuto stringere la mano a tutti? Non aveva visto abbastanza film riguardanti questi eventi- perchè, ehy, i film aiutano come pochi altri nella vita- e si rimaledì per un'ennesima volta, sussultando quando percepì un rumore proveniente dalle sue spalle.  
“Come va col panico da mostra?” domandò la voce appartenente a Niall, che era sicuramente uscito dal letto solo pochi minuti fa.  
“Sinceramente? Potrebbe andare peggio, sai, potrei, non so, correre per tutta la stanza in mutande e mangiare tutta questa roba? O potrei ululare ai clienti”  
“Si, potresti. Dai, Haz, manca poco, goditi questa roba, è la tua prima volta e potrebbe anche essere la più bella!”  
“Mh”  
“In caso dovesse andare male avrai sempre me qui al tuo fianco”  
“Che cosa fantastica” disse il riccio facendo scricchiolare i polsi.  
“Sai che non devi fare quella roba, ti si indeboliscono le articolazioni e-”  
“E da vecchio tremerò tutto, si si, me l'hai detto molte volte”  
“Non afferri il concetto!”  
“Manca un minuto”  
“Sei pronto?”  
“Forse. Ma tu, da dove sei entrato?”  
“Abbiamo una porta di servizio, non ricordi?” chiese divertito il biondo, facendo capolino dalla spalla di Harry.  
“Dovevi essere qui un'ora fa” sorrise.  
“Aia, pensavo che non te ne saresti accorto con tutta quest'ansia. Ho fatto tardi con alcune ragazze ieri”  
“E Perrie?”  
“L'ho incontrata pochi giorni fa, era con Zayn Malik, quel figo da paura che abita a pochi chilometri da Berna”  
“Quello che sembra un modello?”  
“Lo è”  
“Che invidia”  
“Per lui?”  
“Per lei, ce l'ha nel letto ogni notte”  
“E non solo, ho sentito dire che è uno gigolò”  
“Dovrei venire con te una sera di queste, sai, dopo la mostra, giusto per rilassarci un po'” sospirò il riccio passandosi la lingua sulle labbra.  
“Ti piacerebbe, Styles, ma non faccio quella strada. Hai una patente, usala!”  
“Penso di aver dimenticato come si guida”  
Harry unì i palmi delle mani, appiccicando la pelle sudaticcia e facendole fare quel tipico rumore a mo' di schiocco che provoca il sudore da ansia. Aggiustò i capelli, nascondendo i ciuffi ribelli dietro l'orecchio e massaggiando le guance calde.  
Ricordava il suo primo giorno di lavoro come se fosse ieri, l'ansia di sbagliare e rovinare tutto, la paura di non essere all'altezza e tutta la pressione che riceveva solo a causa dell'alto nome che portava non lo avevano di certo aiutato a introdursi nel mondo della Chocolaterie Styles.   
Di fatto, aveva collezionato una serie di figuracce che sarebbero potute rientrare nel guinness dei primati: era riuscito a inciampare nelle sue stesse scarpe, cadendo goffamente ai piedi dello chef, dopodicchè aveva confuso il sale con lo zucchero, aggiungendo il sapore sbagliato all'impasto dei biscotti e aveva iniziato a balbettare furiosamente non appena uno degli aiutanti del cuoco gli aveva rivolto la parola sorridendo. Sembrava la fotocopia mora di Chris Evans e, se qualcuno si fosse mai premurato di ricordarglielo, Harry avrebbe semplicemente detto che era impossibile non sciogliersi sotto il suo sguardo.  
Fortunatamente, dopo l'inizio non esattamente perfetto, era riuscito a riguadagnare terreno e si era assicurato un posto nella Chocolaterie, acquisendo ogni mese che passava sempre maggiore importanza e fama. E adesso tutti vedevano in lui il bimbo prodigio che anni fa era entrato nel locale con un beanie grigio e una felpa dei Packers: insomma, dopo che raggiungi gli obiettivi sotto gli occhi delle persone, tutti iniziano a vedere il talento in te. Harry pensò che non sarebbe stato così se stesse ancora lavando i piatti in uno dei bar per turisti di Berna.  
“Sono le nove” sussurrò Niall così sommessamente che il riccio si domandò perfino se l'avesse sentito veramente.  
Poggiò il palmo sulla maniglia, rimandando di qualche istante la tanto attesa apertura. La voleva davvero? La sua consacrazione nel mondo dell'industria dolciaria era ciò per cui valeva la pena fare notti in bianco? Si domandò se l'Harry di 8 anni sarebbe stato orgoglioso di lui, guardandolo dai vetri della sua camera tappezzata di poster dei Take That, col grembiule addosso e tanti soldi in tasca. Dedicare completamente la sua vita al cioccolato significava dire addio a ogni rapporto sociale- non che avesse tanti amici- e vivere una vita da scapolo non abbordabile. Sospirò, pensando di non essere mai stato veramente innamorato, o tanto meno abbordabile nella sua vita. Ci era stato molto vicino, questo era vero, ma l'aiuto di qualche divinità e del buonsenso- si poteva chiamare così?- avevano evitato il peggio. A quest'ora sarebbe dovuto essere su un aereo diretto a Londra, solo andata, niente ripensamenti.   
Louis gli aveva offerto il mondo, ma lui non ne faceva parte; aveva indietreggiato, nascondendosi nell'oscurità e nell'accogliente calma della Chocolaterie. Non conosceva nulla del mondo e temeva qualunque cosa ci fosse oltre quella porta.  
Abbassò la maniglia e strinse gli occhi, abbagliato dalla luce del sole di luglio, scostandosi di lato quanto bastava per far entrare le persone.   
Sembravano così eccitate e contente per qualcosa che non avevano mai visto: molti di loro probabilmente si trovavano lì per caso e non avevano nemmeno idea di ciò a cui stavano andando incontro, eppure erano felici.  
Harry unì le mani dietro la schiena e stirò la bocca in un sorriso, salutando cortesemente chiunque incrociasse il suo sguardo e si avvicinò a una delle “opere”. Due turiste giapponesi osservavano rapite il pozzo di cioccolata bianca, ritoccata con glassa e miele, e avevano già estratto il portafoglio dalla borsa, quando Harry disse “No, non è in vendita”  
“Prego?”  
“Non la vendo, non si vende”  
“Possiamo offrirle quanto vuole”  
“Le assicuro che i soldi sono l'ultima cosa di cui ho bisogno”  
“Nessuna di queste opere si vende?”  
“No, ognuna ha una storia, un senso, sono come.. delle parti di me, non potrei frantumare la mia anima e poi venderla”  
“Possiamo sapere la storia di questo pozzo, allora? Sembri un giovanotto così triste”  
Harry scosse la testa, sinceramente divertito, e si schiarì la voce, iniziando a raccontare   
“Beh, diciamo che questo non ha una storia così lunga, è un pozzo dei desideri: è dedicato ai miei genitori, ai miei nonni, hanno trasformato i miei, i loro sogni in realtà. Negli anni ci siamo aiutati gli uni con gli altri e abbiamo un buon rapporto anche se ormai non ci vediamo più così spesso”  
La più anziana fra le due donne sorrise e unì le mani facendo un piccolo inchino, sussurrò una parola in giapponese e si diresse verso l'altro lato della sala, seguita dall'amica.  
Harry rimase di nuovo solo e ricominciò a osservare gli altri: Niall stava conversando animatamente con un uomo vestito in tuta rossa, che sembrava ridere a ogni sua battuta, la signora giapponese si era chinata su una mela e la osservava da qualunque angolazione possibile e qualche pensatore si fermava a riflettere immerso nelle sculture al cioccolato.  
Sembravano tutti in pace con se stessi, nessuno aveva bisogno di chiacchiere inutili in quel luogo e perfino la musica da meditazione che il ragazzo aveva avuto l'idea di mettere sarebbe sembrata di troppo in quell'occasione.  
Scrollò le spalle e si avvicinò a una ragazza dal caschetto biondo che osservava un cavallo riccamente decorato in un angolo della sala, con la testa piegata da un lato e le cuffie nelle orecchie.  
“So che il cavallo simboleggia moltissime cose, nel tuo caso, cos'è?” chiese tutto d'un tratto “Sai, non ho potuto fare a meno di ascoltare la conversazione con la signora e mi hai fatto venire curiosità.  
Harry sorrise, spiazzato “Nella Bibbia, come tu ben sai, i cavalli simboleggiano l'intelligenza e presagiscono il pericolo, rappresentano anche la forza, no? Nella storia abbiamo avuto moltissime figure di cavalli famosi: Buccefalo, il Cavallo Bianco di Napoleone, anche Channing Tatum”- i ragazzi scoppiarono a ridere, portandosi la mano davanti la bocca e sogghignando silenziosamente-”Direi che possiamo anche intenderlo così! Poi abbiamo il cavallo più famoso di tutti, quello di Troia. Il cavallo di Troia, secondo quanto ci ha tramandato Omero, nascose gli Achei dai Troiani e causò la rovina della città, con il famoso incendio. Questa scultura è dedicata al primo amore, alla persona che ci ha fatto conoscere la passione e mi è sembrato adeguato rappresentare questo capitolo della vita con la virilità di un cavallo”  
La bionda inclinò di nuovo la testa da un lato, visibilmente colpita, fece una smorfia e disse “Wow, hai davvero pensato a tutto tu. Se io non fossi lesbica e fidanzata, e tu così perdutamente innamorato, ti bacerei”  
“Io innamorato?”  
“I tuoi occhi si illuminavano alla menzione di 'primo amore' e anche adesso che l'ho ridetto, hai pensato subito a lei, vero?”   
“Beccato! Sei brava, ma è un lui”  
“C'ero quasi! Beh, vado a vedere il resto, se avrò bisogno di spiegazioni ti farò un fischio, d'accordo?”  
Harry salutò la strana tipa e s'incamminò verso il centro della sala, osservando l'enorme melograno che dominava la scena e lasciava gli spettatori stupiti.  
Incrociò le braccia, inspirando profondamente quei profumi mescolati: il cioccolato, la meringa, le scie delle fragranze di Marc Jacobs e Dior e il suo sapone al pino silvestre. No ok, era al cocco. Però pino silvestre fa più mascolino.  
Ripensò a Louis e alle ultime cose che si erano detti prima che il ragazzo scappasse come un codardo dopo tutto ciò che avevano passato. D'accordo, la loro non era stata una storia d'amore perfetta, ma se solo Louis avesse potuto aspettare e capire la situazione di Harry. Non gli aveva chiesto la luna, non gli aveva chiesto assolutamente nulla a dire il vero, eppure ero riuscito a farlo scappare. Una botta e via. Era così la vita a Londra, con lui?  
Harry non era tanto sicuro di volerla; preferiva la sua cruda realtà alle altre scintillanti bugie.  
Sentì un tocco leggero alla spalla e sussultò leggermente, cercando di ricomporsi subito e ascoltare la domanda dell'interessato. Aggiustò la targhetta 'Maitre Chocolatier”, luccicante al contatto con quella luce, giusto per darsi un tono.  
“Da quanto ho capito tutto ha un significato in questa sala, no? Mi chiedevo se anche questo melograno sia la metafora di qualcosa, o l'abbia creato solo per bellezza”  
“Entrambi, credo. E' bellissimo, ma ho passato settimane in bianco per cercare il giusto frutto e i relativi significati, quindi, si, posso orgogliosamente dire che anch'esso ha una storia”  
“Le andrebbe di raccontarla?”  
Harry deglutì: c'era stato un piccolo cambio di programma e non aveva ancora preparato  il discorso e la spiegazione, ma tentò di districarsi fra i vocaboli adatti e abbozzò una spiegazione.  
“Beh il melograno, al contrario della mela o di atri frutti, per esempio, è sempre stato un frutto poco elogiato dall'arte, ma io credo che il suo significato sia molto affascinante. Questo frutto per la sua particolarità, nel tempo ha assunto molti significati. Nella simbologia ebraica è simbolo di onestà e correttezza, dato che il suo frutto conterrebbe 613 semi, come le 613 prescrizioni scritte nella Torah , osservando le quali si ha certezza di tenere un comportamento saggio ed equo. Nell’antica Grecia, però, la pianta era sacra a Giunone, sposa di Giove e a Venere. La tradizione narra che il suo succo sia il sangue del dio Dioniso e proprio in suo onore, la dea dell’amore Afrodite lo piantò sulla terra. Suona tanto romantico, no? Si credeva che la melagrana rendesse inscindibile l’unione matrimoniale, infatti, secondo il mito di Proserpina, figlia di Cerere e Zeus, fu legata per l’eternità a Plutone, suo rapitore, per averne mangiato dei chicchi. Un po' come il peccato originale, il mito che più di tutti ha ispirato l'arte classica e contemporanea, un tocco e sei legato per sempre a una persona. Che tu lo voglia o no”  
Harry non riusciva a vedere il volto dell'uomo che gli aveva posto la domanda, ma dal silenzio capiva che stava riflettendo e aspettava il momento giusto per dire qualcosa.  
“Lei, quindi, si sente legato a una persona in un modo particolare?”  
“Quasi malato?”  
“Forse?”  
“Ed è ricambiato?”  
Il riccio non capì perchè continuava a rispondere, poteva benissimo mandare al diavolo quel tipo troppo curioso, ma continuò a soddisfare le sue curiosità con un tono gentile e colloquiale.  
“Non penso”  
“Gliel'ha mai chiesto?”  
Esitò.  
“Non parliamo molto”  
“Dovreste”  
“Lei cosa ne sa, mi permetta?”  
“Ne so più di quanto lei immagina, signor Styles”  
Harry si girò lentamente e sgranò impercettibilmente gli occhi: se era shoccato, non lo voleva dare a vedere. Ed era abbastanza shoccato.  
“Che ci fai tu qui?”  
“Bel modo di salutare un tuo amico, non mi vedi da due settimane”  
“Tu non sei mio amico” pronunciò il riccio ad alta voce, scandendo lentamente ogni parola, come se riuscisse a mandare coltellate invisibili.  
“Oh”  
“Louis”  
Il ragazzo indietreggiò, grattandosi il mento. Gli zigomi alti e il volto magro erano coperti da un sottile strato di barbetta e i suoi occhi azzurri sembravano più vispi e grandi rispetto all'ultima volta in cui l'aveva visto, aveva perso qualche kg, ma sembrava ancora più bello rispetto a prima.  
“Louis” ripetè.  
Di tutte le cose che poteva aspettarsi quella mattina, quel ragazzo era l'ultima.  
“Harry”  
“Non dovresti essere sull'aereo?”  
“Potrei averlo perso, accidentalmente”  
Il riccio sbuffò divertito, incrociando le braccia e osservando l'altro negli occhi.  
“Perchè sei qui?”  
“Ero nei paraggi e sentivo un buon profumo di cioccolato e-”  
“Ripeto la domanda: perchè sei qui?”  
“Oh. Mi manchi. Senza te sto malissimo. Dormo poco. Non mangio quasi nulla. Mi sento vuoto. Sono vuoto. Mi chiedevo quando saresti tornato. Ma non saresti tornato, e sono venuto io”  
_“Louis”_  
“Smettila di ripetere il mio nome, ti prego. Harry, ho prenotato un altro aereo per le dodici e mezza, fra un po' dovrei essere lì, penso di dover andare”  
“Resta” mormorò il riccio, stringendo la sua mano attorno al polso dell'inglese “Mi manchi e vaffanculo, non ho avuto abbastanza coraggio per venire da te, non sapevo nemmeno dove alloggiavi!”  
“Tu sei la mia Proserpina, Harry. Sei il mio Sole, la mia Luna”  
“Vuoi essere il mio Plutone?”  
“Cristo sì, qui, oggi, domani, dopodomani, sempre. Mi dispiace per il comportamento, sono stato un codardo e non merito nulla di tutto ciò”  
“Lou, non ti dare la colpa”  
“Ricominciamo insieme”  
“Dove?”  
“A Londra, a Berna, ovunque”  
“E come?”  
_“Posso essere il tuo Maitre stavolta, signor Styles?”_  
Harry sorrise e stampò un bacio sulle labbra di Louis, l'avrebbe seguito fino in capo al mondo, al diavolo.

*        *        *

"Il cioccolato è materia viva, ha il suo linguaggio interiore. Solo quando si sente oggetto di intima attenzione, e solo allora, esso cessa di ammaliar la gola e si mette a dialogare coi sensi" sussurrò Harry, mordendosi il labbro per la concentrazione mentre spalmava la glassa sulla torta al cioccolato.  
Gli tremò la mano, mentre tratteneva un respiro e creava una leggera curva per disegnare una 'U'.  
"Questa l'hai presa da internet, è troppo profonda  
 per essere tua, stronzo" ris  
e Niall, buttando la testa all'indietro.  
Il riccio sospirò, scuotendo il capo per arrendersi "Vero"  
"Però suonava figa"  
"Già"  
"Me l'ha inviata Liam ieri notte"  
"Come sta? Ho saputo che è stato molto impegnato ultimamente" disse Niall inclinando la testa.  
"Ha chiuso con Zayn, definitivamente. Non poteva funzionare, non dopo tutti quegli anni  
"  
"E Perrie?"  
"Pensavo l'avessi sentita tu"  
"Si.. beh" l'irlandese morse la lingua per fermare il flusso di parole che reclamava di uscire dalla sua bocca, prima di trovarne alcune adatte "Diciamo che è una stronza, tanto quanto si dice in giro, se non peggio"  
"Oh. Mi dispiace"  
"Anche a me, per lei però" sorrise "Dove lo trova un altro in grado di sopportarla?"  
"Immagino che Zayn non l'abbia mai amata"  
"No, ma torneranno insieme. Mi aveva parlato dei suoi piani di trasferirsi in Belgio, e lui non sarebbe mai potuto andare da solo. Hanno bisogno l'uno dell'altra, è meglio così"  
"Magari un giorno impareranno ad amarsi" Harry si schiarì la voce "E anche tu troverai qualcuno"  
"Non sono in cerca. Perrie mi ha prosciugato, ma adesso so cosa si prova ad essere tipo innamorati. Non che lo fossi" si affretta a chiarire, passandosi la mano in mezzo ai capelli un tempo biondi  
 e osservando  
 meglio il capolavoro di fronte a lui. In altre situazioni, si sarebbe limitato a immergere la faccia nel dolce e gustarsi la sensazione del pan di spagna sul volto, ma non oggi. Quell  
a torta era   
speciale. Nonostante fosse ancora un po' triste per l'"addio"- si poteva chiamare così qualcuno che scappa di casa tua alle quattro del mattino senza lasciare biglietti o spiegazioni?- di Perrie, sapeva che avrebbe passato una bellissima giornata.  
Dio solo sapeva se Harry non aveva passato le ultime 72 ore a modificare la ricetta in continuazione, portando entrambi i ragazzi ad uno stato di totale esaurimento.   
"Credo che la O sia uscita storta, guardala" commentò il riccio con le mani sporche poggiate sui fianchi.  
"Harry, per la ventisettesima volta, va benissimo. E' perfetta. Se lui non l'apprezzerà, farò l'enorme sacrificio d  
i mangiarla"  
"D'accordo, d'accordo" il moro alzò le mani al cielo, in segno di resa "Fra quanto arriva?"  
"Ho detto a Liam di chiamarmi non appena partono da casa. Louis pensa che li abbiamo invitati in pizzeria"  
"Come la prima volta che siamo usciti insieme, un anno fa!"  
"Già, il tempo è volato"  
"Stiamo invecchiando, brutto catorcio irlandese" rise Harry dando una pacca sulla spalla dell'amico, pulendosi le mani alla sua schiena.  
"Stai zitto, che questi capelli mi fanno ancora più giovane"  
"Non attiri più così tanta figa, signorino"  
"Forse perchè lavoro con un fottuto frocio palesemente innamorato di me" scherzò l'ex-biondo "Non posso essere troppe cose io"  
Harry rise sguaiatamente, producendo quel rumore sgradevole che solo la sua bocca era in grado di fare   
cercando di formulare una semplice risata. Louis trovava quel suono adorabile, ma il riccio sapeva che segretamente lo odiava. Non poteva farci nulla.  
Prese l'enorme torta e la poggiò sul tavolino con le rotelle, facendosi aiutare dall'amico nel trascinarla nell'enorme salone adiacente che adesso era la loro 'sala delle degustazioni'. La lasciarono proprio in mezzo agli enormi palloncini "  
_Joyeux Anniversaire Louis_  
" e osservarono il risultato finale. Nonostante il ragazzo odiasse la lingua francese, non poteva evitare di amare i suoni che quell'idioma comportava se venivano pronunciati dal fidanzato, scanditi dalla sua voce lenta e calda. Harry scosse la testa, ripensando a quante cose erano cambiate in un semplice anno.  
Lui e Louis erano 'scappati' a Londra per un fine settimana, per poi tornare a Berna e rimettersi al lavoro. Avevano deciso tutto frettolosamente e il liscio era sicuro che sarebbe voluto restare a vita in quella città svizzera, accanto al suo amato. Harry si era premurato di trovargli un lavoro, grazie alle sue conoscenze, e aveva perfino acquistato un appartamento fuori città più grande, in modo da andar bene ad entrambi. La loro relazione andava a gonfie vele e, nonostante litigassero decine di volte al giorno, nessuno era più innamorato di loro due.  
Niall aveva avuto un tormentato rapporto con Perrie, la bionda ricca e bellissima che aspirava alle passerelle, che era durato circa 9 mesi- un parto, aveva commentato sarcasticamente Harry roteando gli occhi al cielo- prima che lei lo lasciasse senza preavviso alle quattro del mattino poche settimane fa.  
Liam aveva tentato di far funzionare le cose con Zayn, questa volta sul serio, ma i due ragazzi si erano ritrovati completamente diversi e cambiati, e non avevano nulla in comune, tranne qualche ricordo d'adolescenza. Zayn era vuoto dentro, e Liam non voleva essere prosciugato. Il moro era successivamente tornato da Perrie- molto probabilmente- e si era imbarcato nel primo volo disponibile per il Belgio, inseguendo la loro sete di fama.  
Ed è così che era andata negli ultimi 12 mesi, pensò Harry, mentre osservava Louis dirigersi confuso verso il loro nuovo locale.  
A proposito, la Chocolaterie Styles si era allargata e aveva acquistato una nuova sede, grande il doppio della precedente e molto più famosa adesso.   
"Sorpresa!" urlò il riccio e tutti i ragazzi presenti alla festa- la metà dei quali era per lui sconosciuta- mentre osservava il volto del suo ragazzo fare spazio ad un largo sorriso e una lacrima.  
Louis si avvicinò ad Harry e gli prese il volto fra le mani "E questo che significa?"  
"Pensavi mi fossi dimenticato del tuo compleanno? Sei proprio un babbuino!"  
Gli prese il viso fra le mani e lo baciò senza indugio, scatenando gli applausi dei presenti e qualche fischio di Niall.  
Ah, e a proposito, Niall aveva dato una drastica svolta alla sua vita decidendo di tornare al suo colore naturale.  
Tanto- pensò Harry- lo sapevano tutti che si trattava semplicemente di una parrucca.

  
  
  
  
 

** FINE. **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
